Secrets will unfold
by Wolfisis
Summary: So I was saved from being alone, I finally found my one true home.I have a father now to call my own, but I still feel lonely I wonder what is missing?Follow Naruto as he keeps secrets that need to be told and finds his true love, the one that will make him whole. Rated M for violence in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Well I looked all over and still it says I don't own Naruto, so I guess the only thing I got are my own idea's.^_^

Warning this story will contain mild language,violence,and some lemon/fluffy enjoy and please review are always welcome, I do not have a beta I do this on my own, I do try to do my best so bare with me and give the story a enjoy.

Chapter one.

From the time I was little all I could hear was the sounds of nothing, that's right quiet, nothing ever seemed to break through the quiet. Not even the sound of a man who wanted me to be his, you see I lost my parents at a young age and have been around foster homes since I was born. It was always the same they would take me in for a few days and then I would be back, the women that owned the orphanage was nice enough to keep taking me back. Well after a while I grew out of the little baby stage and no one came around, they only wanted cute kids babies not some eleven year old brat.

I was told over and over again that I would be adopted soon, but after eleven years of waiting I grew tired of it. I never smiled when people came to look at the kids, or when one of them would look at me I just ignored them. I was tired of trying once they found out about my family they would take me back here anyway, I sighed thinking of the many homes I've been in over the was until today of all days my birthday two grown men walked into the orphanage, one had brown hair the other silver both looking kinda scary.

I avoided eye contact not wanting to draw any attention to myself, sadly it only made the silver-haired guy eye me even more. He jabbed his buddy or whatever he was to him in the side and pointed to me, my eyes widened at this my only thought was 'no not again'.

"My I help you two gentlemen?" My hero I thought as Anko asked the men what they wanted, I quickly made a run for it not noticing the silver haired guy looking at him over his shades.

"My friend here wants to adopt, and I'm here for references and well moral support."The brown haired man said to Anko who blushed as she went to get the lady of the house.

"Just one moment please." She ran off in a hurry and was back in roughly two minutes with a red-haired women.

"Anko here says you want to adopt a child, do you have personal identification that I can run a background check with? If you pass this you will be approved and if you are approved what age or sex are you looking for?Would you like a child with needs? or do you want an older child or an infant?"The women ran off so many questions that both men looked at each other raised a hand to stop her so they could talk.

"I have all the papers you need, yes I know what kinda child I want,roughly the age of elven or twelve,male,blonde, blue eyes, tan with whisk marks on his cheeks. You have one like that?" The lady of the house looked on in wide eyed horror, she knew of the boy's pain when it came to the homes he went to.

"I'm sorry I don't think so."She smiled trying to avoid eye contact with the men.

"That's odd I thought for sure I saw a little boy who fit right in with my description just now, he ran off to one of the room going that way."The man points his long arm and fingers to the right and to the door the blonde boy resides in, making the women nervous.

"Well-you see he's not really for adoption I'm sorry." The man looked at her and saw right through her lies.

"Whats wrong with him that you wont even let me meet him?" The man asked a bit of anger showing through in his voice, that being a bad idea for the blonde heard him snap at her.

"Theres nothing wro-"the women was cut off by the blonde they were just talking about, as he kicked the man with silver hair hard in the shin.

"Leave her alone, it's not her fault that no one wants me!" The blonde boy yelled out, anger in every action he did.

"Oh yeah, no one wants you and whys that?" The man said as he rubbed his shin look at the boy, he had to lean down to rub his shin so he was at his eye level now.

"Cause of who I am that's why." He whispered and looked away tears in his eyes.

"Oh and who are you?" The man asked his eyebrows raise in questioning manner.

"Because I'm Naruto Uzumaki that's why."The man looked at me with what I thought was a smile, how could he be smiling at ME?

"Good your just the kid I want, loud and hyper I'm Kakashi Hatake and this is my partner from the police station Iruka nice to meet you Naruto Uzumaki."Kakashi held out his hand and looked me in the eyes, I was worried to shake it he was a cop he knew of me he must have heard about it.

"You know about me don't you?" I asked him confused about why he wants me I think I may have been to blunt with how I said it though.

"Yes I do, but I want to adopt you and become a family with you if you will let me that is?" Kakashi said as he stood up and rubbed the back of his neck looking nervous.

The lady of the house looked at me then to him and smiled she liked him just from how he talked to me, and I was right just a few hours later and I was in his car on my way '_home'_ for now at least.

I looked out my window and watched as all the kids clapped and cheered for my departed and hoped they would never see me again, I wanted to cry this was my only home the only place that cared for me.I sighed loud enough to get the two mens attention they looked in the mirrors and smiled at me, I didn't want them to smile at me I just wanted to go back to my room at the place I call home.

"So Naruto I saw on your record that today is your birthday, this must be a nice birthday surprise for you huh?" The man called Iruka asked me with a bright smile, I plastered on a fake one and played along sounding hyped up to be adopted.

"Yeah its great." I said in a happy voice but still I felt empty, then I was jerked forward by the car halting to a stop.

"Don't lie, if your upset its okay to be upset. But don't lie okay."Kakashi said with a stern voice this made me look to him, I didn't think he would know I was lying. No one ever did before.

"Sorry." I said dropping the smile off my face and not bothering to answer Iruka's question for real.

"Well, off to the store we go."Kakashi said with an upbeat tone, this guy was way to random to figure out.

We arrived at the store that he was talking about,but I couldn't believe my own eyes. It wasn't a store it was a mall one of the biggest in Tokyo, he pulled into a parking spot and got out. The other man Iruka follow suit and got out as well, my side door was pulled opened and I was motioned to get out as well.

"Naruto as this is a great day I wanted to take you shopping for what ever you want, clothes,toys,games,and anything you want in your is your birthday and the day we have become a family."Kakashi smiled at me patting and ruffling my hair as we walked, I wasnt sure if I should he would give me back after a few days with me like all the others.

Once inside the mall I couldn't stop myself from wanting things I had never been able to get, so many things were bought that day it was insane. Every time I would look at a toy or a piece of clothing it was taken to a counter and bought, not to mention the new pillows and blankets. He got me everything and I worried that he would have to take it back soon, I started to hope that maybe he would keep me that maybe he wouldn't be like that others.

"Hey Kakashi?" I looked at him as he was holding up an orange shirt with a flaming fox on it, he looked at me so happy he seemed.

"Yes Naruto?" He was smiling still does he really want me?

"Why do you want me to be your son?" I asked in a whispered I looked away I didn't want to see it, the hurt or pain in his eyes from me asking him but what happened next had me surprised.

"Your perfect that's why."He said as he put the shirt in my hands patting my head as he walked to the next row of clothes.

"But."I wasn't able to get out anymore then that two strong arms wrapped around me in a tight hug, something I've never had happen before I didn't know what to do to I fought it at first.

"Your perfect Naruto, your past is the past and it will stay that way I will love you as a son cause you are MY son."In that one moment Narutos walls broke down, this man could be the one to finally give him that happy place to call home.

Few more hours of shopping and a car full of things Naruto never thought he would have, they finally made it to the house Naruto would call home for how ever long Kakashi wanted three of them got out of the car and were greeted by eight dogs all happy to see Kakashi, Naruto shyed away from the animals dogs didn't like him very much.

"Okay guys calm down I want you to meet someone very important to me, he's going to be living with us from now on so treat him like family alright."Kakashi waved for me to come over to him and the eight dogs, who all perked up at the site of me I was shaking so bad it was hard to walk.

I put my hands out to the dogs learning a long time ago that if you let them sniff you they might like you, all eight of the dogs sniffed me moving closer to my personal space. I was actually about to faint when the biggest dog out of the pack walked up to me, and on his head was a smaller dog who leaned over and smelled my head. I stood still sweating bullets as this dog jumped on me barked and started to lick me senseless, I couldn't help but laugh as all of them barked and licked me as well.

"Bull,Pakkun,Urushi,Shiba,Bisuke,Akino,Uhei,and Guruko, give him some room to breathe guys. Sorry Naruto they get so happy to have new people around, are you okay?" Kakashi looked at me I guess I was either crying from being happy, or relieved but there I was crying my eyes out.

"Fine,they are the first dogs to like me though."I said patting Bull on the head.

"Yeah well they are you're dogs now to so you have to take care of them okay."Kakashi said as he picked me up,patted me on the head and walked over to Iruka who was beaming a bright smile.I could get used to that, I just hope he keeps me.

"Still thinking I'm going to give you back aren't you?" Kakashi asked me as I got lost in my own mind once again.

"Maybe."I said not wanting to hurt his feelings but really after a few days he would tire of me, he will give me back its only a matter of time.

"It's okay Naruto to be worried but I promise I wont do that, want to know why?" Kakashi asked as he helped Iruka unload the car and put things in the house.

"Yes."Was my fast response.

"I am just like you."Was his quick reply.

Iruka nodded his head smiled at his friend and quickly got to unpacking everything, placing it were it needed to go.

"Just kinda wondering here but are you guys like...um...together?" I asked not knowing how to put the question, this got me a strangled choking noise from Iruka and a hard laugh from Kakashi.

"Nope I'm straight as can be, Iruka's got eyes for a pretty black-haired women at work though." Kakashi said poking his friends face and laughing at his blush, I couldn't hold back a good laugh it just kinda popped out.

Both men looked at me with smiles on their faces happy that I was getting more comfortable around them, I was happy for the time I decided that I would live it up while I could it was nice here.

(Two weeks later)

Its been two whole weeks and he still wants me the first night was a bit hard for the both of us, he had no idea about my nightmares or that I would scream so loud it would wake the neighbors. But he took hold of me and hugged me all night long letting me cry for as long as I needed, he would keep telling me over and over again that it was all going to be okay. I started to believe him my life was getting better, I was having nightmares less and less as the weeks went on. Kakashi worked hard at his job so when I had to remind him about my school, he almost fell off his chair getting to the phone to make schooling plans for me.

"So you're sure you want to go to school, I mean I can just have a tutor come over-" I put my hands up to stop him.

"Yes I'm sure, I would like a chance to make friends can't do that at home."I said and Kakashi just nodded his head in understanding, but still he looked worried I was only there for just two weeks he was nervous.

"Jeez man you act like a mother hen stop that."Iruka laughed out at Kakashi who blushed and through a piece of bread at Irukas face.

"No I'm not you are." Kakashi snapped out as he nearly knocked over his hot coffee on his lap.

I just shook my head and walked out of the house bag in hand ready for the day ahead, Pakkun followed me to the gate and as I was about to shut it jumped through. I looked to him confused but shrugged it off and kept going, Pakkun walked along side me the whole way to the school. Once there he jumped on my back and onto my head, I didn't care if I got caught I would just deal with it then.

But I noticed as I walked into the school gate for the first time, I noticed others with pets as well one kid had a wolf cub on his head. Others had snakes and slugs things that you wouldn't normally see, or well maybe I just never wanted to look up and notice all this at my old school. As if the kid with a wolf cub on his head noticed that I was looking at him, he ran over and tackled me to the ground I thought for sure I was going to get beat up on my first day of school.

"Hey whats your name blonde?" The wolf lover asked.

"Naruto,and you are?" I asked in feeling a bit nervous with him straddling me, his other friends walked over and were now looking at me oddly.

"Naruto what?" A lazy kid asked almost in a slurred voice.

"Naruto Uz-Hatake,Naruto Hatake." I said happy for once that I had changed my name to Hatake.

"Nice name Hatake, I'm Kiba Inuzuka this little guy is Akamaru."Kiba took Akamaru's paw and waved at me with it, Pakkun barked at Akamaru and the same was said for the other.

"Hey whose that on your head Hatake?" A hyper kid asked as he bounced up and down in the most unpleasant colored clothes I've ever seen, who needs that much green and are those leg warmers?

"This little guy is Pakkun my pug." I said pulling him off my head and waving his paw at all the guys, who looked at Pakkun and laughed.

"Dude whats up with his face, he almost looks pissed at everyone?"Kiba laughed out I looked at Pakkun seeing that in fact he was upset, I whispered in his ear to calm down but it didn't work.

Grrrrr...Oh no that's not good he see's something that he is not happy with, I looked around trying to locate what was making him so upset. I finally found it a black cat with glowing gold eyes, sitting on top of a raven haired kids shoulder looking smug like his master.

"Whose that?" I asked everyone in the group looked over and cringed.

"That my new friend is Sasuke Uchiha, the playboy,bad boy, know it all, jerk of the school mister all mighty popular doesn't give a shit for anyone...You get my point right he's not nice so keep away from him everyone else does."I nodded my head and then noticed his eyes were on me, something in his eyes looked just like my own and in that one moment I felt like I wanted to know him.

The raven known as Sasuke wouldn't stop starring at me not even when a pink haired and blonde haired girls tackled him, he just kept looking and so did I not able to break the spell we were under. Then it hit me,he know my pain he can be a friend I pushed up on Kiba and walked over to him. Pulling the two girls who were fighting on top of him to get his attention, I put my hand out and he took it pulling him up to his feet.

"Naruto Hatake." I said with a nod of my head, everyone looked on with wide eyes no one just talked to Sasuke Uchiha.

"Sasuke Uchiha,who's that?" He pointed at Pakkun who was growling at his cat from my shoulder.

"Pakkun, and yours?" I pointed to his cat who stopped hissing and sniffed my finger, licking it with his scratchy tongue this made Pakkun stop growling and smell Sasuke's hand.

"Funny name really or Ironic if you think about it his name is Shadow." Sasuke laughed out making everyone fall over they had never seen him laugh I guess.

"I like it, so you want to hang out or what?" I asked him pointing to the others who waved shyly at him, he nodded his head and walked over with me to the group I was getting to know.

"Hey guys mind if we all hang out, I want to be friends with him to." I said flatly making the raven next to me smile, this earned him some giggles from the girls and glares from some of the guys.

"Sure names everyone sound off!" Kiba yelled saying his name frist.

"Kiba and Akamaru." loud and proud.

"Rock Lee nice to meet you my youthful friend." Lee jumped up and down in a happy sing-song way.

"Shikamaru Nara and this girl is willow." Shikamaru pointed to a fawn next to him proud of her for not fainting I guess.

"Choji Akimichi." Choji chomped down on some chips and looked on.

"Gaara no Sabaku, this is Shukaku my raccoon." He said patting the thing on the head and it...purred okay that's weird.

"Sai,this is Rex." Sai patted a baby tiger?Where did these guys gets there pets the zoo?

"Well that's all of us..Nice to meet you."Everyone said looking to not only me but Sasuke to.

"Sasuke Uchiha, this is Shadow." He petted Shadow who jumped off of his shoulder and onto mine curling around my neck, while Pakkun slept on my head.

"Looks like animals really like you Naruto." Kiba laughed out as Sasuke nodded his head impressed by the way his cat took to me.

"Hey can we join you guys?" A blonde girl asked pulling over two other girls, one had purple-black hair with almost a lavender eye color she was cute, the other had Sakura blossom hair color and the most amazing emerald eyes you have ever seen.

All the guys looked at each other not to sure on what to do, no girls hung out with them I guess so they were getting nervous.

"Hey girls yeah you can, I'm Naruto Hatake this is Pakkun and Sasukes cat Shadow nice to meet you all." I said holding out a hand in greeting, the girls looked at me and the only one to step up without flinching away was the pink haired girl.

"Sakura Haruno, this is Ino Yamanaka and Hinata Hyuga none of us have pets sorry if that upsets any of you." She looked shy when she said the last part as she shook my hand then the other girls shook my hand as well, Sasuke held out his and so did the others and just like that I had friends.

A/N: First note from me, this will get better please bare with me. It's just getting started and I hope you all liked it, I look forward to seeing your reviews. I would like to point out one more time I have no beta tester so I do all the work on my own, please be nice about your comments I am trying.


	2. Naruto Chapter two through her eyes

See I keep telling you all I don't own Naruto...I keep checking and nothing.

Hey guys sorry it took me so long to update this story I have been not feeling to good, I have actually been working on this for...well since I put the first one out. I'm so sorry and I would like to thank my reviewers you guys are awesome, oh and I am sorry about this chapter it might be boring to you all but please give it a read. I love reviews they are great so please review I got cookies.^_^

This is really,really long I hope you all don't mind I was thinking of putting it into several chapter but thought I would just do it as one, sigh let me know what you think.

Chapter two through her eyes.

I had just tackled Uchiha Sasuke for the maybe the fifteenth time since we met a year ago, I try not to do it to often but Ino egged me on this 's been after him for years ever since we started first grade, I don't really like him like that but she think I do since I blushed once when he asked my name. I sigh she's pushing me to get off HER Sasuke, than without any warning I was being picked up and put to the side of Sasuke. I looked up and to my surprise a blonde, tan, ocean blue-eyed guy is helping Sasuke up, he's also got the cutest pug I've ever seen. Or maybe I have seen him that's Kakashi's dog my neighbor, why does he have his dog.

"Naruto Hatake." He told Sasuke his name like it was nothing everyone always shy's away from the raven.

"Sasuke Uchiha, whose that?" Sasuke pointed to the dog I knew already, seriously why does he have Kakashi's dog?

"Pakkun, and yours?" Naruto pointed to Sasukes cat we all knew as Shadow but I'm guessing since Naruto is new he wouldn't, but man could someone get lost in those eyes.

"Funny name really or Ironic if you think about it his name is Shadow." He was smiling and laughing we all starred a lot of people fell over in shock, he was the stoic type he never showed his emotions that was just the ay of the Uchiha.

"I like it, so you want to hang out or what?"Naruto pointed to his new friends and I saw Sasuke smile again this was a guy you could be friends with, not the emotionless person like before. I was already liking this Naruto guy, I saw them walk away and I could hear Ino pouting from over where I was at.

I pushed Ino up and followed behind the others I could here all the boys say who they were, who their animals where and I smiled at Naruto who didn't seem to notice me. I spotted Hinata just sitting and starring at Sasuke? Oh this is interesting why would she be starring at him? Better yet Ino was now drooling over they Nara guy, sigh all my friends were odd but I love them. I quickly picked up Hinata and dragged her over to introduce ourselves to the boys, I wasn't going to let Naruto out of my sites he is way to interesting.

"Hey can we join you guys?" Ino yelled out getting the gist of what I was doing, I almost blushed when Naruto talked first.

"Hey girls yeah you can, I'm Naruto Hatake this is Pakkun and Sasukes cat Shadow nice to meet you all." I starred at him for a few seconds then his hand and shook it Ino and the rest of the girls following suit, Naruto had the brightest smile on his face he was truly happy to have friends I guess.

"Sakura Haruno, this is Ino Yamanaka and Hinata Hyuga none of us have pets sorry if that upsets any of you." I was way to happy to be shaking his hand and was way to happy that I might now where he lives, I hope today is a good day cause so far it feels great.

The bell was about to ring so Naruto and the rest of us got a move on Naruto needed to know where he has to go, so we all took him up to the office for his schedule. Naruto beamed at all of us when he left the office, I couldn't help but blush at that smile of his it was so bright and happy.

"I got it guys I think I have all of your classes with you."Naruto just smiled some more as the guys went and looked at his schedule, they all nodded theirs heads and smiled at him.

Before we could walk to far though our principle stopped us.

"Naruto, before I forget animals are welcomed here at the school. With some rules,no fights, no bites, and no abuse also if you bring more than one they must have name tags on. Do you understand?" I smiled at Tsunade our principle the only reason she allowed animals was because of her slugs, she loved them and had studied to become a vet before becoming a doctor then loves animal and wants the kids that she teaches to love them to, she wasnt cut out for vet work but that never stopped her.

"Yes ma'am I promise to follow them." He petted His dog Pakkun I knew for sure that he must live with Kakashi.

"Naruto?" I called out before we got into the classroom, he looked at me a bit confused but hung back to talk with me.

"I know Pakkun, he's Kakashi Hatake's dog but Kakashi doesn't have kids so who are you?" I asked him in a whispered voice not wanting the others to hear me, he smiled and patted my head.

"I am his son, he adopted me a little while ago how do you know Pakkun and him?"Naruto said I could tell his smile was fake he wasnt happy that I knew about the adoption I guess, I just beamed a smile at him that he blushed at.

"I live next door so if you want to we can hang out whenever you want." I smiled at him again making him blush, I was very happy I had this effect on him.

"S-Sure I-I would li-like that." Naruto stuttered blushing and scratching the back of his head nervously, I giggled for god knows why but I did.

"Great." I bounced into the room happy to have him living next door to me, not one of our friends lived in that neighborhood so it would be just thought made me happier than before, man I really am crushing hard on him.

(Okay now its back to a Naruto pov hope you guys are okay with all the pov's.)

I couldn't even pay attention to class once it started Sakura had completely thrown me off, I was in shock no girl ever talked to me nicely before. She was really pretty to I could hardly even get out a sentence in front of her, I only just managed without falling all over myself.

We finally made it past first thru third period and it was lunch time, everyone was sitting around a lunch table outside enjoying the nice cool was almost winter now and everyone was talking about thanksgiving, what family would be were and who was coming. I had never had a thanksgiving dinner with family before, no family ever kept me that long so I was a bit worried about it. I had no idea how to act or what to do or if Kakashi had family, I was so caught up in my thoughts I didn't notice Sakura poking my scared face.

"Naruto? Earth to Naruto...HELLOOOO?" Sakura yelled out I finally snapped out of my own thoughts, I looked to her and she gasped at me.

"What?"I asked confused no one was really paying attention to us so she grabbed my hand and dragged me behind the big willow tree by our table.

"Naruto your crying, here take this and clean up."She handed me a tissue and I quickly took care of my face, I had no idea I was crying thank god it was just Sakura who saw.

"Thank you." I said in a whisper to embarrassed to look at her.

"Naruto?" She bent her body sideways to look me in the eyes.

"Yeah?" I asked trying to avoid eye contact, I don't want her to see me like this.

"Come here." She demanded pulling me into her arms and holding me, I struggled at first but the warmth I felt from the hug made me relax into her.

"Sakura?" I couldn't figure out why she was being so nice to me, wasnt she in love with Sasuke her and Ino both fighting for his attention this morning.

"Your okay I get how you feel this is your frist Thanksgiving isn't it?"She asked me but I got angry with her how dare she say she understands this.

"Don't you dare tell me you understand Sakura you don't, you have a family don't you?" I snapped at her pushing away from the warmth of her hug, I missed it the second I had done so I wanted it back but I was too angry.

"I-Naruto I,no I don't I live with the principle of the school she's my godmother." I was shocked and then mad at myself for being mean to someone, someone who felt how I did.

"Sorry Sakura I shouldn't have snapped." I bowed my head low in shame how could I be so mean to the first friend I've ever made, the only ones that didn't see THEM when looking at me.

"It's okay Naruto,question for you if you don't mind me asking?" Sakura said to me looking at me with caution I could see she didn't want to upset me further, I just nodded my head and waited for her to continue."Well can I come over today to hang out?Tsunade wont be home tell late and I get lonely just sitting around to wait for her, I hate the quiet." I was shocked she was more like me then I thought, I just nodded my head and smiled at her this made her blush I wonder why?

"Yeah Kakashi will be home if you don't mind, we can play in the backyard with all the dogs right Pakkun?" I beamed at Pakkun who barked out bouncing from one shoulder to the next, when he finally stopped he was on my head resting from all the excitement.

"Well then let's get back to lunch before anyone notices we are gone." Sakura said in a happy tone her eyes shinning with joy, I made her happy this made me happy.

We spent the last bit of our lunch period talking to the rest of the group, all about family and who would be were for what once again I started to feel sad. Sakura poked my face and smiled at me making me feel not so alone, I beamed at her and talked about Kakashi being a pretty good cook.

After the lunch bell had rung they all walked off to the next class being gym, Naruto hated gym people would see more of his the other kids were dressed and ready Naruto waited tell everyone was gone before changing, his body was covered in small and large scares. His tan skin just outlined them more and the other mark that was on him made him hate his body, he quickly covered up and ran out of the dressing room to the others. Gym went by quickly Naruto met the teacher clad in green,always talking about youth he even had a kid in class acting the same.

After the seven period class finished the bell had rung once again, signalling it was the end of school with a groan everyone got up and packed their things to ,Pakkun,and Sakura all got to walking to their neighborhood, Naruto was beaming a bright smile all the way home.

"Here we are, come on inside." I stepped inside the house and smelled the most amazing food ever, oh Kakashi you really do want me around don't you?

"Naruto I'm in the kitchen listen about Thanksgiving I have the guys from work coming over, they are bring all their families with them you know wife's, kids so on. Well I want to go shopping later tonight for all the stuff we will need, I was hoping that you wouldn't either going with and helping out or staying here and cleaning up. I know I know it's not for another couple of weeks but one can never be to clean...Naruto are you even listening to me?" Kakashi finally turned to look my way and noticed Sakura, he laughed nervously and smiled at her waving his hello.

"I don't mind going Sakura do you want to come with us?" I asked looking to my new friends, her eyes shined with joy and a smile graced her flushed face.

"Yes let me call my...Um...-" Sakura trailed off I could see her not wanting to offend me again, I smiled and continued for her.

"Your mom yeah go ahead the phone is right around the corner there on the wall." I pointed out where to go and she walked away smiling brightly.

"Naruto you made a friend and Pakkun I see you went to the school with him you tricky mut you, must have gotten you into trouble I'm sorry Naruto?" Kakashi looked worried until I spoke up.

"Nope actually he helped me make a ton of knew friends,plus the principle of the school like animals and allows them to come but something tells me you already new that." I smirked at him knowing full well that he picked that school for a reason, he flushed at being caught and smiled at me.

"You got me, yeah I figured it would be the best place for you and I was right its more relaxing to have him with you right?" He asked me smiling as Pakkun made his way to his food bowl.

"Yeah it was,he had fun with all the other animals we made lots of friends Sakura lives right next to us. All the others live in the richer part of town but its okay they are all nice and said we can hang out later on Friday, if its okay with you that is?" I pulled a pout lip and puppy dog eyes on him, he cracked and caved under that stair.

"Okay, you can hang with your friends but I need to get you a phone so I can get a hold of you just in case. I guess we can do that while we are out tonight."As soon as he said that Sakura walked into the room beaming a bright happy smile, I looked at her waiting for her to tell us is she could come.

"Mom said that I could but she also wondered if I could stay the night, since she wont be home tell late in the morning she out with friends right now?" Sakura asked kindly not wanting to intrude on anyone, Kakashi patted me on the shoulder and walked up to her.

" You may stay the night Sakura,Naruto here will let you take his bed while he takes the couch right kiddo?" Kakashi gave me that look that said HAHAHAHA...I just smirked and nodded my head.

"Or I could just share your bed with you since she's a lady and I have school tomorrow and need my rest?" I asked nicely smiling at his defeated look, I really do like living with him I get the feeling he likes me living here to.

"Okay, okay you win but you have to sleep by the wall." Kakashi said smiling at me, I just nodded my head not a problem really his bed was a king size.

Kakashi walked back over to the stove and continued to cook Sakura being the nice person she is asked to help him, but he told her and I to go upstairs to do our homework if we had any. Sakura and I made quick work of the stairs to my room I showed her what door was mine since she would be staying the night, I managed to shower he the rest room two doors down as well. We walked in and I think she was surprised to see that my room was not a complete mess, I am a neat freak at heart I like having my room clean it makes it feel more comfortable.

"Naruto...Whats with all the orange,reds and blacks?" I looked around my room after she had said that and smiled, they were my favorite colors.

"I like them a lot its comfortable to me, do you not like them?" I asked her nervous about her reply I started to fidget when she didn't answer right away.

"Yes, its different from mine I have light blues and purples in mine." She walked around opening and closing a few boxes I had, Kakashi and I still trying to unpack all the stuff he bought me.

"So we don't really have any home work right now but we can finish what we have and maybe get started on tomorrows work, that's only if you want though?" I asked her I liked to stay ahead of the curve I hated feeling dumb so I worked hard to get A's, I could see that Sakura approved of this idea.

After an hour or so we finished up the work and had started on the next lesson letting us be farther ahead of the rest of our classes, Sakura laughed at a stupid joke a made about math and how we will never use it out side of school. She told me we will do add and subtract but other than that I was right, and that she might since she wants to be a doctor.

"What kind of doctor though?" I asked her wanting to learn more about her, she was so interesting everything about her made me want to know more.

"Hmmm...Actually I don't really know yet I thought about doing something with kids, but I'm afraid they don't like me to much. I think it's because I'm still young and look the part of a kid myself, but to tell the truth I don't know if it's what I want or if it's what mom wants." She said and told me how Tsunade has pushed her since the day she moved in to be a doctor, Sakura smiled telling me that it was nice to have someone believe she can do great things.

"Yeah it is nice to have someone telling you that huh? I don't know what I want to do with my life, be a family man I guess would be my number one thing to do when I'm older. You know find an amazing wife, have kids, a nice job,house, car, and do the best I can to make them all happy." I said beaming a smile as I talked of plans for the future Sakura hung on every word out of my mouth, which made me stop talking and smile at her.

"What do I have something on my face?" She asked taking her small almost ghostly color skinned hand and rubbing her face with it, trying to find what I was looking at. I was just looking at her though, a strand of blossom pink hair was in her eye to I reached out and pushed it behind her ear.

"Naruto?" Sakura blushed at me again, I liked seeing that blush on her face I'm really starting to like her more and more by each passing second.

"Yes Sakura?" I asked her my hand still on her now heated cheek, she looked a bit nervous but before she could say anything Kakashi knocked on the door making pull away from her face.

"Naruto, Sakura if you two are okay with leaving to go to the store now then why don't we get going?"Kakashi said through the door, Sakura jumped off the bed with lighting speed holding her hand out to help me up off the bed to.

We walked out of the room and down the hall to the stairs Sakura was rather quiet I was afraid I had done something wrong, well that was until she said shot-gun and ran for the car. I had to chance after her as fast as I could sadly she won this time,next time it will be me I wont let her win again.

Kakashi let her pick the station to the radio what surprised the both of us was that she didn't pick a pop station she picked one of the metal stations, I smiled as Kakashi approved of the pulled up into a parking spot once we had reached the store, Kakashi got out and got the door for Sakura making her smile brightly. I took notes on this girls like having their door opened for them, so when we got to the entrance of the store I opened the door for her and Kakashi this time. She smiled brightly at me walking on Kakashi nodded his head and we all walked in, Kakashi grabbed a cart and started down the main aisle.

"Okay first thing on the list eight bread loaf's, then chicken stock,gravy,potatoes,cheese,noodles,milk,I need a lot of stuff Naruto why don't you and Sakura wander around the mall next to the store. That way you can pick out your phone at one of the shops and I will just meet you there when I'm done, is that okay with you two?" Kakashi looked stressed I looked to Sakura then back to him and nodded my head.

"Sure...Do you mind giving me a few dollars so we can get drinks and all?" I asked not wanting to take too much I knew he needed the money for the food, but looking at the list I knew he would be a while.

"Oh yeah sure no problem at all,here take this and go have some fun I will catch up to you guys in a few don't leave the mall okay." Kakashi smiled as he handed me some money, I looked down and nearly passed out at the amount in my hand.

"Kakashi this is way to much." I almost yelled out my mouth hung opened and my eyes almost fell out of my head.

"What oh that's right you're not used to this stuff still Naruto take it have fun with your friend, and don't argue with a gift from your dad okay." He wagged his finger in front of my face and walked off leaving me almost fainting, and Sakura looking confused at me.

"He gave us way to much Sakura look." I put my hand out to her and smile gasped it was a lot even to her, she just smiled and patted my shoulder.

"Naruto he wants he was being nice, I get it I don't ever get that much to spend like ever. I really think he was being a good dad on this one, don't you?"Sarkura just smiled at me I looked at my hand and nodded, I patted her hand and we started to walk out of the store to the mall.

It only took us five minutes to walk across the parking lot and to the mall, walking in through the automatic doors we looked at the first store on the was a hobby shop filled with build it yourself airplane,boats,and more Sakura got a kick out of the Star wars ship you could build. I was hanging out with the coolest girl in the whole world, we got to talking about the movies that came out after the originals and we both agreed that they were really good. But Sakura felt that changing the ending to the original movie to make his dad younger wasnt okay, I tend to agree with that I loved the original ending of Star Wars.

We started out of that store and to the next one,and the one after that tell we got to the one of the cell phone stores. I sighed I've never had one of these before and I was worried about him having to take it back just encase he got tired of me, but then I shook my head free of those thoughts and walked in with Sakura to look at all the cells.

"Naruto why don't you get the same one I have?" She asked me holding up her phone for me to see, it was sleek and black simple phone meant for calls,text messages, and simple pictures nothing to special but it was nice and I liked it.

"Perfect lets see if they have it,maybe in orange and black." I looked around and spotted the area with what looked like her phone on the wall, I went over and looked at the colors they had.

I found one that was a sleek black with the outline color orange it was perfect, I looked at the price and found it to be one of the cheaper ones but still it was better than nothing. I looked at the time and then how late the store would be opened, Kakashi would be done shopping soon and be here any time so we can wait.

"Hey let's go get drinks and something to eat, maybe even check out the gamestop." I beamed a bright smile at Sakura who nodded her head yes to me, I could hear her stomach growl in hunger.

We walked out of the store quickly making our way to the food court, there to our surprise was most of the friends we had made that day. Sakura and both stopped walking and turned into a store, that had paint splatter all over its walls skulls and bats hanging on the windows.

"Naruto I really don't want to be mean to them but I was kinda enjoy you and me time, can we just eat later?" Sakura pouted and did a puppy dog eye on me, I couldn't help the laugh that came out.

"Yes okay I get it stop looking at me like that silly, you're giving me a sugar high."I laughed out her pout got worse but she quickly smiled and walked behind me to a shelf that was on the wall.

"These are so cute, Naruto what do you think?" Sakura healed up earrings that were crescent moons that dangled down with a star at the end of the small chain the moon being the main piece, I smiled at her they would look nice on her.

"They would look good on you." I said before stopping myself, she smiled and then frowned as she put them back.

"I don't have the money to get them though so they have to stay on the rack, sad thing I think it's the last ones." Sakura pouted some more and walked away I looked at the earrings then to her and smiled this is for her, I picked them up and when ever she would like something I would grab it with out her knowing. She didn't look at much before I had about ten things I would be giving her, and thanks to Kakashi I had enough to shop around here.

"Sakura I will be back in a minute." I ran away from her before she could see all the stuff I bought all the stuff before she could see it, I quickly grabbed the bags and walked back over to her she looked confused.

"Whats in the bags Naruto?" She smiled at me sadly I just beamed at her.

"Oh I saw some stuff why don't we keep walking around the mall?"I asked I could see her eyes drop to the floor she was sad, but soon she wouldn't be.

"Okay." We walked out of the store and to a shop that had some more girly things that honestly I was surprised I even walked into this place, Sakura's eyes shined as she walked around looking at all the clothes.

This part made me sigh I was not good at walking around clothing stores, but she sat me down and I watched as she stepped out in each item she had picked outfit was rather nice out of all of them, that might have been because it was orange and black fingertipless gloves, semi long sleeved shirt that was black with orange stitching, pants were a dark orange with black stitching, than to top off the outfit shoes converse black with dark orange lines. She even found a jacket that if it weren't for it being a girls jacket I would keep it for myself, black jacket with a huge orange nine tailed fox on the back of it. She looked at me with a smile on her face and sighed, I looked at her confused why was she sighing.

"I can't get it I don't have the money but how does it look?" I almost was sad, but remember all the prices on the clothes and knew I had well over the amount it would take to get them.

"You look amazing."I told her a whistle at the end, she laughed and I think I saw a blush to.

Sakura sighed as she went back in to the dressing room and came out a few minutes later the amazing outfit in hand, looking sadly at it I told her I would take it back while she walked around a bit smiled and handed it over again looking very sad at it I could tell she didn't get stuff often, her cell phone and clothes that were old or torn in spots said so. Tsunade was a principle after all and didn't make that much but still, I felt like doing something nice for Sakura she's a nice person.

I took the clothes to the counter and quickly paid for them, placing them in the same bag from the other store I ran over to Sakura. She was looking at a pair of...what are those man they looked like normal sneakers with a high heel added to them, those look horrible.

"Sakura what are you looking at?" I asked in a some what fearful voice.

"Oh I was just thinking about how no girl should wear these, don't you think they are really dumb..Hahaha worried I was going to say I liked them weren't you?" Sakura smiled and placed the shoe or whatever they are down, grabbed my arm and dragged me out of the shop.

"So Sakura where to...Oh my god they have a ramen shop." I grabbed her hand and dashed over to the store that had my favorite food in the world, I quickly saw the coolest ramen bowl,chop sticks, and the best tasting ramen ever. I picked up the bowl and looked at it, it had little foxes on it that were chasing a Sakura blossom around.

"Naruto that ones really cute." Sakura cooed.

"I want one they have two do you want one to?" I asked her, her smile was brighter than my own this time.

I picked up two matching sets with sticks and all I walked up to the store counter and paid for them, walking out I saw Kakashi walking with his head in his pervy book something I had to get used to still.

"Hey Kakashi over here!" I yelled making him put his book away and smile as he jogged over to the shop that we were at, he looked at the bags and smiled again.

"So what did you guys get?" I could see he wanted to see what was in the bags even Sakura was trying to peek.

"I will show you later, come on we better go get the phone Sakura helped pick out for me before the shop closes." I ran on ahead Sakura following behind Kakashi was just laughing as he jogged up to me, I swear he knows what I did and I think he's proud of me.

"Okay so drag me to the phone I'm going to pay a ton for." Kakashi said in a sarcastic tone.

I pushed him to the back wall of the store pointed out the phone told him what color I wanted, he was honestly surprised that I picked out such a cheap phone when I could have gotten one that was a hundred bucks.

"You really want this one?" He asked in a very confused way.

"Yeah same one Sakura has and I don't need anything to special right?" I cocked my head in question, making Kakashi smile and hug me patting my head he walked off to the counter.

A few minutes later Kakashi came over to us holding a pretty big bag for one phone, my eyebrows shot up as I looked on just patted my shoulders and motioned for us to leave, Sakura and I looked at the food court as we left the store both hungry from shopping.

"Hey how about we get something from this new ramen stand not to far from the house?" Kakashi my hero kept walking my mouth was almost a river by the time we got to the car, Sakura looked almost the same as I did.

We drove to the ramen stand that was right outside of the street we live on, Sakura looked confused so I leaned over to ask her whats up.

"Sakura what you confused about?" Well that was settle Naruto.

"I've lived here for a while and never noticed this place, if I had I would have been eating here as much as I could." She ran ahead of me and I nearly fell face first from her sentence, she perfect the perfect girl I tell you.

We ate pretty fast Kakashi paying and hauling us out to the car in a rush, he still had to unload the car meaning we three not just him doing made it home slowly got everything put away and taken care of, then I headed up to my room with Sakura to give her the gifts I got for followed me closely we bumped shoulders as I pushed open the door tossing my shoes off to the side, Sakura doing the same as we sat on the bed bags still in my hands.

"Here." I pushed the bags over to Sakura who eyed them than me she pulled one bag over to her, opened and nearly screamed as she jumped at me.

"Naruto you are the sweetest guy ever you didn't have to do this, how did you do this?" Sakura gasped as she pulled out the outfit and shoes not to mention all the earrings and necklaces from the other store.

"I just thought you would like them and you are my first friends ever, so I kinda wanted to spoil you." I said scratching the back of my head with a blush that I was trying to fight back as she kissed my cheek while laughing.

"Thank you sooooo...much Naruto this is the nicest thing anyone has ever done for me your amazing." She hugged me as she pulled away we heard a cough at the door both looking up we saw Kakashi smiling at us, he walked over and picked up some of the items on the bed smiling at me.

"To be a true man you must always think of others, this is why I gave you that money and you proved me right Naruto this was a good job. I am very proud of you for thinking of Sakura and how she would feel, and Sakura I also made a small purchase for the both of you here." Kakashi held out two new phones that looked like an Ipod with a touch screen, we both looked at him confused this wasnt the phone I had picked out.

"It's a family plan guys we three just upgraded to new phones, I put Sakura on so you two can text free and talk free to each other anytime you want. I also have a feeling she's going to be over quit a lot, don't you Naruto?" Kakashi patted my head and I blushed, Sakura giggled and quickly added info into her phone and into mine then Kakashis.

That night went by fast and soon it was morning school was going to start in a few hours, so I got up thinking I was still in my room almost fell off the bed but smashed into Kakashis face instead.

"Good morning Naruto I had no idea you were so cuddly in the morning, come here and I will give you hugs all you want." I panicked as I tried to get away but failed Kakashi tackling me into a hug, he laughed as I tried to get out of his grasp."Come now Naruto don't be shy I love you, give me a kiss come here, pucker up."Kakashi leaned in close to my cheek and kissed it, making me blush and push away but he just kept hugging me and laughing. Then it turned into him trying to tickle me I couldn't hold back my laughs that came out,Kakashi was laughing hard and loud we were both starting to get out of hand. I tried to tickle him back and he tried to avoid it, but ended up falling off the bed as I continued to smack him with a pillow he laughed hard.

"That's a dirty trick my turn." He ran for one of th pillows on the bed and quickly started fighting back with it, our laughs and all must have woken up Sakura as she smacked Kakashi in the back of the head with her pillow.

"Your loud in the mornings you two...But Naruto two against one?" Sakura looked at me and winked Kakashi sweat dropped, as I smacked him with my pillow and Sakura did the same we laughed as he fell over.

"You two win I give uncle, uncle hahaha...alright you two get around I will make the breakfast okay." Kakashi laughed as he got up Sakura giggled as she dashed out of the room to get ready for school I did the same.

Kakashi had breakfast ready by the time we got down the stairs Sakura was dressed in the new clothes,shoes,and jewelry I was so unable to form sentences. Sakura smiled kissed my cheek again and sat down to eat, again I almost fainted if she keeps doing that I just might.

After we finished eating Kakashi waved us off Pakkun and bull followed us to school today, Bull took a liking to Sakura which surprised the hell out of Kakashi and barked to Pakkun who was stationed on my head, Pakkun jumped onto Bulls back and walked with him. Sakura smiled rubbing her hands over the sleeves of the jacket, she smiled and noticed me starring at her.

"Whats up Naruto?" She looked at me with a smile that reached her eyes and I nearly tripped over my own foot, I was blushing so bad I almost didn't answer her question.

"Oh I just wish they had one for guys that's such a great jacket,guess I'm jealous." I smiled and laughed scratching my head a bit embarrassed to admit it.

Sakura giggled and nodded she must have been thinking of something cause her face got all serious.

"Naruto when's your birthday?" I froze that was not a good thing to ask me, but I answered her anyway.

"October tenth." Sakura looked at me with a smile I don't think she understands what that day means to me, I don't think anyone ever would or will.

"Good I think we should through a birthday party for you." I saw her smile but something in me panicked.

"NO!" I yelled I didn't want to yell but I panicked and ran off Pakkun and Bull right behind me, leaving a very confused Sakura behind me I think I saw tears.

School almost went by to fast poor Sakura pouted all day I almost broke down and said sorry to her three times, I just couldn't not with how I yelled at her. But right as the last bell of the day sounded off she jumped me, I fell to the floor with a humph.

"Naruto Hatake you will tell me why you yelled at me this morning." Sakura said as she kept my hands above my head pinning me to the ground, I wanted to fight her I didn't want to talk about my past not with anyone.

"Sakura its just not a good day for anything plan stuff for the day after okay." I tried to get out of talking about it but her grip on my wrist got tighter, she really wasn't going to let it go with that.

"Naruto you will tell me, or so help me I will sit on you all night tell you do and don't think I wont." I gulped she wouldn't would she but the firer in her eyes told me that she would, with a heavy sigh I gulped and closed my eyes I couldn't look at her.

"My father was a man who did many bad things but the worst was done on my fifth birthday, he killed a lot of people including my mother but not just her but her whole family and his. Sakura he took me for a whole year we were on the run from the cops he went from city to city, killing and doing as he wanted and dodging the police. He took me to a man from a tattoo shop his name was Pein, lift up my shirt and look at my stomach." I could feel her hands release mine I didn't move it was too late to go back now, she gasped at the tattoo on my stomach and I could feel her trace it. I shivered when her fingers danced over each line and dark mark on me, I couldn't open my eyes I just didn't want to see her looking at me.

"He didn't stop with that Sakura for a whole year he made me watch as he killed so many people, he was called the yellow flash back than he was in and out so fast all you could see was yellow. That was the sick joke that the cops would use to talk about him, well one day on my sixth birthday I had, had enough and took things into my own hands. I ran away from him after he had passed out from a night of fighting some punks that called him a wimp, I walked right up to a police station and told them everything. It took them two hours to arrest him and two more for them to put me in a hospital to evaluate me on my mental state, even though I was the one who helped get him arrested." I sighed I didn't want to keep going but I could feel her eyes on me just waiting for me to keep going, dear god why can't I get her to leave it alone.

"After that I was tormented from every person that knew I was his son, they would beat or even worse cut me to the point I would have to be hospitalized. The marks on my face they are from my first home I went to, the couple seemed nice to start off with but soon they were horrible. They didn't stop beating me for days than when they had their sick fill of torturing me, they through my broken body on the door of the orphanage. After that I was adopted out a few more times each time was the same, more pain and abuse I became cold and distant. Kakashi is actually the first person to love me for me, and he knows of my past to I actually feel safe with him." I was starting to cry at this point I couldn't help it, this is the first time I've talked about it. I felt Sakura bend over and take me into her arms, I felt her tears on my shoulder and for the first time looked at her. My eyes stung from the tears that I've held in for years, I tensed when I noticed Kakashi in the door but I just watched him walk in and sit next to us.

"Naruto,Sakura?" Kakashi whispered softly not wanting to startle us.

"Yes Kakashi?" Sakura answered for the both of us my face berried into her neck, I couldn't stop crying at this point.

"You've had everyone worried about you two, but I think with what has gone down I will let this slid and I know Tsunade will to right Tsunade?" Kakashi pointed to the principle that was crying, with a smile on her face nodding her head at us.

"Just so glad you two are alright Sakura next time you want to talk to someone at least text me, please?" Tsunade cried out as she pulled Sakura into a tight huge that would crush any normal person from the looks of it.

"I will sorry mom." Sakura smiled as her mother cried some more happy tears to see her okay.

"Kakashi?" I looked up to him as he engulfed me in a hug tight,strong hug this time I didn't push away I held on.I was wanted I was needed by this man and it made me happy, he smiled at me picking me up as he,Tsunade and Sakura along with the dogs walked out of the school together heading for home.

I woke up the next day rather hungry I must have passed out on the way home, I looked around at my room and smiled it was my room my home. I heard a knock on the door and in walked Sakura, with a box in her hands I was confused but blinked the sleep out of my up in bed I looked at her, I was hoping that she would still like me even though I was Naruto Uzumaki.

"Hey Sakura whats up?" I acted as if nothing happened, I think that made her mad her face went red and her eyes glowed darkly at me.

"Don't you dare act as if I wasnt told who you were yesterday,Naruto you are one huge..."I waited for her to call me a name, I cringed waiting for it."Sweet, sensitive,amazingly nice guy that I'm happy to have as a friend, and no matter what your past is your important to me and I like you so here." She shoved the box at me, I was still trying to pick my jaw up off the ground when the box hit my face.

"Um what is it?" I asked confused.

"Why don't you open it silly." She laughed.

"Okay?" I slowly opened the box but when i saw black I quickly opened the rest of it, and saw the guys version of the jacket I had gotten Sakura just a few days ago.

"What-but-how?" I couldn't form the right words, I was at a lose for them.

"Well its and early birthday gift, and its to show you that I don't think any less of you I kinda ordered it while I stayed the night here the other day." She said shyly this time I leaned over and kissed her cheek making her squeak and blush a deep pink.

"Naruto?" Sakura looked like she was at a loss for words to, but before long Kakashi had interrupted the moment again he was good at that.

"Hey you two better get a move on schools going to start soon." He looked at the jacket and smiled guess he figured she would do this for me.

Of course school went fast and so did the rest of the week, I had hung out with the whole group of friends on friday as planned. We went to the mall and walked it up and down, Sakura stuck close to me as we dressed in our matching jackets. Every one asked when we had them done, we just laughed and kept it to ourselves making everyone angry but they soon dropped it.

It was a fun night Sakura and I walked back to my house seeing as Tsunade and her friends were out for the night, Kakashi was working late on a night shift so it was just us.

"You want to order pizza or do you want to go to the ramen stand?" I asked her I could hear her stomach growling for food, she giggled embarrassed about her loud stomach.

"Yeah we can do ramen I know its your favorite."She smiled at me shyly and we kept walking on to the ramen stand.

We quickly made our way to the stand ate at lightning speed seeing as it was going to rain soon, Sakura looked like she was going to pass out once we made it inside. As soon as the door was closed the rain poured down hard,Sakura sighed happily as she kicked her shoes off I did the same.

"Well that was a fun night huh Naruto?" She asked me in a goofy sarcastic voice, I just laughed as I pulled out my phone Sakura doing the same.

"Texted your mom?" I asked her making sure.

"Yup you text your dad?" She asked me making sure I did the same.

"Yup, so movie time?" I asked her quickly grabbing a movie from the rack.

"Oh no you don't you always pick those ninja movies, I want to pick this time." She walked over grabbed the movie that was in my hand and gasped, she looked at me confused I smugly smiled at her and pulled the movie back into my hands.

"I'm sorry did I pick the wrong movie for us to watch Sa-ku-ra?" I teased her making her blush in anger but she smiled, and laughed shaking her head at me.

"Nope just the right one put it in hurry I cant wait to see it."She smiled at me as I put the movie in the player, and soon we were both smiling and laughing at the movie.

So we sat down and watched the one movie I had to actually ask Kakashi to get, he almost laughed his pants off or peed himself over this one. He thought I was joking but when I said it was to watch with Sakura,he laughed harder and told me I was whip at such a young age.

"That was a great movie, how did you ever get What To Expect When You're Expecting?I thought you had to be older to get it, well Naruto?" Sakura asked me looking confused at the same time a pout on those pink lips...huh okay Naruto stop looking at those and focus.

"Kakashi almost died from laughing at me when I asked him to buy it, he called me whipped Sakura you so owe me for that." I laughed out as her face paled at the thought of him buying it.

"Sorry I had no idea you went through so much,thank you Naruto." She kissed me on the forehead this time, I blushed at this action she keeps doing this and I really will pass out.

A/N: Well short note this is the longest chapter I've ever done and I'm sorry if it was boring, I needed to get this stuff out-of-the-way so I could get to the more action packed stuff. Well I hope you all enjoyed please review to let me know what you all its like three in the morning here, and I just finished this all up for you guys hope you like it. Sorry for any spelling I missed during my read through and again I don't have a beta so I am sorry for the bad grammar.


	3. Naruto Chapter three one whole year

Sorry guys I still don't own Naruto...They just wont let me help them out.

Small warning for mature content, language, mild nudity, and some violence.I want to thank everyone that read my chapter two and is still with me, I give you HUGE cookies and big thanks for the on with chapter three read and review let me know what you think. I have moved this chapter a year ahead to Naruto's thirteenth birthday, I will be doing small flash backs here and there, but nothing to big sorry but I tell you what if you guys want a chapter. You know for the whole year I didn't type out I could do that or I can try to find a why to tell it through the story, why don't you give me an idea on that only if you want?

Chapter three, one whole year.

It had been a whole year since I had met Sakura and all of the gang, we became quit close as friends all of 's plan for a birthday party last year had been a bit of a late one, I had forgotten I had just had a birthday and had to tell her its next year. She had laughed and smiled told me she should have known it already past, but we still did things as a late celebration. Sakura comes over everyday and I am hoping that this morning she wouldn't, I really just wanted to be left alone on this god awful day.

My birthday came much faster than I wanted it to, the memories of that time and all the things that had happened after flooded me. I couldn't get out of bed I just didn't want to, I never did on my birthday I always stayed inside.

"Naruto its time for school...What are you still doing in bed?"Kakashi walked into my room I was hidden inside of my blankets, I don't want to talk just let me be.

"I feel sick." I told him simply hoping he would take it and leave me be, but to my horror he kept going.

"I don't think so, you look fine so get up and get dressed got it."He snapped I through the blankets off my head and yelled at him for the first time, since the day he adopted me.

"GET THE HELL OUT I'M NOT GOING TO SCHOOL I DON'T FEEL WELL!"Oh god he's a nice guy why did I yell, I couldn't look at him I froze in my spot fear shooting through my body. He would hit me for sure now, oh god here it comes, I waited for it I was so sure he was like the others that when I felt a hug I tensed up.

"Shhhhhh...your okay I wont let anything happen to you, okay you can stay home and how about you and I both stay home today its your birthday after all." Kakashi cooed at me rubbing small circles on my back, I started to cry from the relief I got that he wasnt like the others.

"Please." I managed to say through tears,hiccups and sobs the only reply was of him picking me up and taking me down stairs to the table.

I looked up from Kakashis neck looking at the table I nearly cried again, the spread was all for my birthday happy thirteenth birthday Naruto is all it said every where.

"Thank you." I said in a whisper to the man I will forever call dad.

"Well you are my son and its been a whole year since you came to live with me, I thought we could calibrate your thirteenth year of life as a family.I was hoping you would finally trust that I wasn't going to give you up, do you trust me now Naruto?" Kakashi looked so tired,lonely and for a moment he looked older than he was how could I have forgotten I'm not who I used to be.

"I am your son,and what are we going to do today dad since I'm home from school?" Kakashi's eyes widened at me almost in shock but he simply hugged me to him, smiling I could feel his tears on my head and knew he was happy.

"What ever you want kiddo, anything for the best son ever." He hugged me close I felt something tug at my heart, I was happy for the first time in my life I was happy truly happy.

So we ate as fast as possible, changed out of our morning clothes and set out the door. I looked over at Sakura's house to see her bedroom light on, that was odd she should be at school.

"Dad, somethings up at Sakura's house?" I said to him in a hushed tone not wanting to alert anyone if someone was inside the house, Kakashi quickly walked back in to our house and pulled his gun out from the side table by the door.

We quickly walked over to the house, Kakashi nodded to me making sure I was ready for anything I smiled and nodded my head for an knocked on the door but there was no answer, moments later he knocked again this time he talked to.

"Hello Sakura or Tsunade is me Kakashi I saw a light on and was wanting to see if I could talk to one of you, it's about Naruto's birthday." He and I both hoped that no one but the two girls was there, but the second my name was mentioned there was a crash and a muffled scream.

Kakashi quickly broke down the door and rushed in, fear over took the both of us as we saw who was in the house. Kakashi quickly pulled me behind him and looked on angry,hatred and so many more emotions flashed through his eyes.

"Dad?" I whispered the man turned with wide eyes, those eyes that were filled with rage calmed at the site of me.

"Naruto my son, I've found you at last." He dropped what he was holding to rush over to me, but Kakashi got in the way then I noticed the person on the floor and was outraged.

"SAKURA!?" I yelled her name I wanted her to say something but her face was blue, oh god he choked her I need to get to her we need help.

"Naruto forget about these people I found you we need to go son, I have so much planned for us." I looked at the man I once called father, never again would I go through that hell.

"Get the hell out of here, how the hell did you even get out of jail?" I nearly yelled out but snarled with a growl and gritted my teeth at him.

"I had to see you son, I love you its your birthday I just wanted to see you and celebrate it with you it's what your mom would have wanted." He smiled at me like he used to before he killed her and destroyed our happy life, a growl came out from no where and I lunged at him.

I was so angry that he was here mad that he was trying to take away more people I cared for, I would stop him no matter what it took how dare he touch Sakura. How dare he try to mess up the good things I have, I wont let him take it away again. I punched and bit at his neck,face and stomach trying my best to injure the grown demon of a man, but then something happened out of no were a man with red hair swooped in. knocking me off of my father, I felt my head hit the wall and I could hear the police cars coming from outside. Kakashi yelling to drop the girl a gun shot, then everything went blank and all I could hear was the sound of cries from a girl.

It was a whole week before I woke up I kept reliving that morning over and over again, I couldn't stop thinking about it seeing his face his voice haunted me.I snapped up in bed looking around in a panic thinking my father was here, I was half right Kakashi was here and so was a bandaged Sakura.

"SAKURA!?" I yelled a jumped out of the bed waking everyone that happened to be in the room, Sakura sprung up from her place on the couch looking happy to see me.

"NARUTO!" She yelled out rushing to me jumping into my arms for a tight embrace, I hugged her so close I didn't care if anyone saw me kissing her face I couldn't hold it back.

"Are you okay? How bad are you hurt? Sakura I am so sorry you got hurt by that man, let me look at you I was so worried...Sakura why are you crying?" I kissed her cheeks and eyes and whipped the tears away, she sobbed some more hugging me close to her.

"Naruto you were asleep for a whole week, your father had hit you into a hard corner. Your head smacked into it and you lost so much blood, I-I couldn't breath when they told us you might not wake I-I am just so glad your okay, you saved me along with Kakashi I owe you so much." Sakura was nearly falling to the ground her sobs racking her body harder and harder, we fell to the floor I hugged her body close to mine ignoring the smirks from both Kakashi and Tsunade.

"Dad, what happened to _Father_?" I asked Kakashi surprising both the women and him he's still not used to me calling him dad yet.

"He was shot in the leg and carted off, Asuma tells me that he has been put back in a jail that's so hard to get out of it would take him years to even plan a way out." Kakashi smiled at my relieved face, Sakura's sobs had stopped and a light snore took its place.

"Good, but I think Sakura fell asleep on me. Do you mind if she sleep in the bed with me Tsunade?" I looked to the women who looked almost shocked but then she smirked, a gleam of something I couldn't figure out in her eyes as she nodded her head.

"Yeah Kakashi could you help them I'm going to go tell the nurse he's woken up, and see about what the doctors want to do." Tsunade got up and walked off, as I helped with Sakura pulling the covers over the both of us.

The doctor had told Tsunade and Kakashi that I could go home after one more day in the hospital, they wanted to make sure I was okay of course. When the day came for me to go home I was relieved to find one I got home all my friends there, a huge birthday party set up for me since I didn't get one on my had planned it all out and she looked great, her cuts barely showing up now.

"Happy birthday Naruto!" Everyone yelled out, I couldn't help but smile this was the best birthday I've had since Kakashi adopted me a year ago.

My birthday party came to a close around ten that night everyone leaving to go home, I smiled as I walked up to my room walking past a drunk asleep Tsunade and Kakashi. There in my room laying on the bed was Sakura, she was holding up a picture frame smiling brightly.

"Hey, whats that?" I asked as I pulled off my shirt to change into a new one, one shirt I liked a lot was the one Sakura got me had a fox playing with a huge frog.

"It's a present I didn't want to give to you tell now." She held it out and I took it, my eyes scanned over the picture to see the two of us holding hands. This was the first picture of me and her ever taken, Kakashi had just bought me a pet and we took a picture.

Of course Sakura surprised me by running over and yelling she had a pet now to, bouncing into the yard with a similar animal to my own. the two of us held our pets in one arm as the other hands linked together, Sakura beaming up a storm as the little one licked her face.

"Can you believe he and Tsunade planned that, a female and male fox for the both of us. I was so shocked to see you holding a white fox I almost fainted, and then me holding the red one it was to grand." I said with a smile touching the picture softy and placing it on my desk, Sakura smiled as Yuri jumped up on the bed with kyuubi. Sakura patted the bed beside her and I instantly crawled into my spot next to her, she sighed as she snuggled my side.

"Naruto?" I could hear her nerves and started to worry.

"Yes Sakura?" Please let us be okay.

"Are you ever going to tell me how you feel about me?" Sakura managed to whisper out in a quiet voice I almost didn't hear but managed to catch-all of it, at this point I was blushing badly at what she meant.

"What do you mean?" My stupid reply I really wanted to hit myself.

"Do you like me?" Sakura said flatly trying to get me to say it first I think.

"Yes, do you like me?" I was blunt, not sure if that was a good thing or a bad thing at this point.

"Very much." Sakura whispered out I could feel her body shaking from the nerves.

"So we're dating?" I asked again stupidly I mean really this is a stupid way of asking someone out, I have to fix this."Wait hold that thought for a minute please, let me do this again...Stay right there." I said in a rushed tone, I jumped off the bed rushed over to my dresser pulled out a box I had gotten a few months back for a time like this."Okay,Sakura will you be my girlfriend?" I held out the red box with a little white bow on it, Sakura took it and opened it up before saying anything I could see her tear up and worried I made a mistake.

"Yes, and this is the most amazing thing anyone has ever gotten its so pretty, but why did you get me a gift?" Sakura being the sane one always wanting to make sure to save money, and was the rational thinking on everything had to ask me this.

"It a gift to show you how much you mean to me, I kinda had it special made for I have one to, I had it made so that one side would be a flower and one would be the tree if came off of. It's a symbol I got the tree you the blossom on it and the only blossom on it, cause your that special to me Sakura my heart only beats for one and that's you." I said all this from the bottom of my heart hoping that she wouldn't think it to cheesy, cause well it sounded all kinds of cheesy.

"It's perfect Naruto and a tad bit on the corny side but I love that, means you really thought it out and that's why you're the only guy for me." Sakura smiled and hugged me from her spot on the bed, I at that moment had to choose to fall over and on top of her.

"Sorry, I tripped on the carpet or pants maybe damn it I need to clean this room...Sorry Sakura, god you have amazing eyes."I blushed as the words just came out of my mouth, Sakura looked shocked than happy I did something neither of us thought I would. I leaned down and kissed her softly on the lips, it was an airy kiss but still a kiss warm and sweet. I could hear her giggle with joy, I looked into her eyes to see nothing but love.

"I liked it, better than I thought my first kiss would be Naruto-kun." I blushed that was my first kiss as well and I couldn't wait to have more with her, I rolled us over her head laying on my chest as I did that.

"I liked it to best kiss I ever had." I smirked as she hit my chest.

"Only kiss you ever had." She snapped.

"Yes and the best one so far." I smirked as she looked up at me with surprise.

"Oh and you think you're going to get more?" Sakura teasing me oh now the games on.

"Hmmm...I have this feel that says yes." I played with her hair running my fingers through it,sighing with happily as she hugged me closer to her.

"I don't know maybe not." Shes really teasing me.

"Oh I think yes." I said as I traced her bottom lip with my thumb, making her shiver.

"Nope don't think so."She got up and rolled over, oh so it was going to be like that huh.

"Oh really...Lets see about that." I said as I pulled her to me rolling her on her back, my hand cupping her cheek as I leaned down to kiss those cherry lips.

"Naruto." Sakura breathed my name out in a whisper as I kissed her softly a bit harder than that last time making more contact with her lips, I shivered from the sudden heat going through me.

"Sakura?" I pulled away when I felt her lips become loose under mine, I looked to her to find she had passed out and was fast asleep this making me laugh. I pulled her shoes off and snuggled up to her, covering us both up for a good nights foxes at our feet and fast asleep as well, I kissed my girlfriend on her cheek taking in her sleeping face before I passed out as well.

A/N: Okay quick note as I mentioned at the top I skip a year a head and forgot to make a chapter for it, but since this one was almost done I ask you guys if you want just flash backs or a whole chapter flash back for the year you all didn't get to see. I am sorry about that my brain was not working right, but like always I hope you liked this chapter fluffy wasn't it? Please reviews are always welcome and very much wanted.


	4. Naruto Chapter four blood and tears

I do not own Naruto, wish I did but I don't.

Warning for this chapter violence and language. I would like to say thank you to my readers for following my story so far, I would also like to tell you that I will be doing flash instead of a full chapter of what happened to Naruto over the year.

Sorry if this makes any of you upset but I will make sure to work in all the important review like crazy my readers I love to hear from you, tell me what you think of the chapter.

Chapter four blood and tears.

It had been a month since my birthday happened, a month since my father came into my life that day.I never expected to see him again,nor did I want to see him again it just brought back all those memories I didn't want.

Sakura and I had began dating after the night of my party, I was thrilled to have her by my side. But in the back of my mind I still felt like I should make sure my father never got out again,fear laced my every waking hour.I hardly slept since the night of my birthday and the hospital,something inside me told me he would be back and I was scared.

Kakashi of course said there was no way of that happening,but I knew better than he did about that real father was a horrible person taking the lives of others for his own personal pleasure, making his own family watch as he killed others. Kakashi and I sit up most nights talking trying to calm my nerves down but nothing seemed to work, nothing that is but Sakura being over for a seemed to be the only time I slept through the night, her and Yuri would curl up with me in bed and keep me safe from my dreams.

Tsunade had talked to Kakashi about maybe putting me into therapy but I had done that to many times already, I knew it wouldn't none the less I ended up in a waiting room of a therapists office, with Kakashi reading his so-called romance books next to me.

"Naruto Hatake?" The women behind the desk yelled out my name in question, I quickly got up and left Kakashi to go back with the women behind the desk.

Walking through a white door that led down an overly lighted hallway, we passed by four was red with a flower design on it I thought maybe it was a women behind it, the one on the left was blueish green had basketballs and soccer balls on it must be meant for kids.

Now as I got to the third door on the right it was colored a soft yellow color, it had ducks and monkeys on it making me think it's for little kids. The fourth door on the left was a bit off from the other, it was colored blood-red with black words saying 'stay out' at the top. I was really wondering what was behind the door that I had stopped and didn't notice the women turning the corner.

I looked at the door it didn't look like an office more like a bedroom door, I took a step closer to it my body moved on its own knocking softly on the door. I nearly panicked why would I do that, but when the door silently opened to reveal a pale skin, red-head I stopped freaking out. I looked into his eyes those eyes were like mine pain laced them, not just pain but loneliness. He quickly put on a mask though I could still see through it he frowned at me, I could hear his teeth grinding and a low growl came out.

"What the fuck do _you _want?" Asked the red-head from between the crack in the door, he looked almost ready to kill me but I just smiled.

"Hi, I'm Naruto Hatake...Whats your name?" I think he was shocked his face almost looked normal, but then it was gone and his scowl returned ten fold.

"Go away, I don't want to talk to anyone." He whispered but as he was about to shut the door, I saw that women come around the corner so I bolted into his room.

He looked at me with rage but then he heard the women calling my name and cocked his head in confusion, at least he wasnt going to kill me...well for now.

"Darn that boy...Naruto Hatake I will find you." The women's footsteps seemed to get more and more distant, and I relaxed with a heavy sigh.

"Why don't you leave already?" Questioned the red-head from his place on the...Bed?

"You live here?" I asked ignoring his question by asking my own.

"No I just sit on this bed all day long and then a magical pony comes to take me home...What the fucks it look like dumb ass yeah I live here." I was trying to hold off on laugh cause I think he was trying to be sarcastic with his insult to me, but all I want to do it crack up...so I did.

"Hehehe..Dude really a magical pony, that's the best you got?" I teased him I could see his the corner of his mouth twitch with a smile, but her sadly held it back but smirked evilly at me.

"I could call her in here you know?" It was more of a statement the a question but none the less I answered him.

"Yeah, I know but I was hoping you would talk to me a bit more...I think we have some stuff in common." I stated in my normal upbeat tone, but soon took on a more serious look.

"Gaara." I looked at him confused for a moment but then I understood,it was his name.

"Hi Gaara, what you in for?" Was my first question of a thousand.

"I went crazy what else." He laughed almost in the saddest tone I have ever heard other than my own.

I stood and looked at him not seeing the crazy more along the same lines as my own mental state just more depressed, I thought for a moment and then I asked him something I probably shouldn't have.

"What of your parents?" I could see his face darken his eyes falling to the floor, there it was the same look I had before Kakashi and the others.

He didn't speak he just got up clenching his fist and releasing it over and over again, I was sure he would hit me but then he looked up and I saw it...Tears.

"You understand don't you?" He asked me I figured he was talking about his pain, and the loose he went through I simply nodded my head yes."Why are you here?" I tensed and I could see him look confused, but he kept on waiting for my reply.

"My real father went to jail for...killing a lot of people. Well on my birthday a month ago he broke out and came after me, he wanted me back to drag me all over the place to watch him kill.I can't do it again I wont, I refuse to live like that I had him arrested when I was able to...I WONT DO IT AGAIN I-I..." Gaara quickly as if understanding what I needed hugged me, I think this might have been his first real hug it was a bit awkward at first.

We talked for a few after that he told me how his father was a real ass and tried to have him put in the loony bin, but a friend of his dead moms suggested this place instead. He never really came out of his room he feared that he would see his father again, he couldn't see him his fathers eyes were so cold to him. I understood that feeling I had gotten it through the many homes I had been in before Kakashi, I told him about the homes I stayed in and he awkwardly patted my back.

I think at some point he became very attached to me cause when I said I had to go he tried to block me from going, I just smiled patted his shoulder and said I would be back almost looked like he didn't believe me, so I did the best thing I could for a new friend.

"You have a phone number Gaara?" I asked him, he looked confused but pulled out his cell phone.

"Yeah here." He handed his phone to me, I quickly typed in my number into his phone and his into mine.

"There and now you can call me anytime you want."I handed it back to him and quickly made for the door, but again I was stopped by his hand on my shoulder.

"I can call you anytime or text you whenever I want?" He asked I thought for a minute I could hear something happy in his tone, this made me smile as I looked at him brightly.

"Yes."I simply said as I walked out of his room, and right into Kakashis and the nurses chest. Both of which looked almost freaked out and relieved, well Kakashi looked relieved the nurse looked almost scared as I closed the door behind me.

"Were you in there?" The nurse squeaked out in a nervous voice making both Kakashi and I cringe at the tone.

"Yes."I simply replied, she looked shocked than checked me over seeing nothing she was even more confused.

"Did you see any-,"I cut her off with my hand rasing up.

"Yes and nothing happened, I would like to go now dad."I pulled on Kakashi's shirt, but was stopped when he grunted a no.

"You still have to talk to the doctor."He pointed to the nurse who was to take me to the doctor to talk, I sighed and nodded my head in defeat.

It was a long hour and a half of talking, talking that I didn't want to do with some creepy man with a weird smile on his was like he was over joyed to meet me, and that freaked me out more thing name was Jiraiya he looks kinda like someone I've seen before, his smile was almost perverted it was weird. I quickly talked about my father and mother trying to get this shit done with, his eyes grew darker with each word out of my mouth about dad. He looked mad for a split second when I said he had dragged me around during his killing spree.

"Naruto,do you ever have the urge to hurt yourself?" He asked me this question like it was nothing, I looked to him with rage how dare he ask such a stupid question.

"No." I snapped out looking offended.

" do you feel about your life?" I was confused my life what a question to ask.

"I hated it until Kakashi my father came to finally get me." I smiled.

"Came to finally get you?What do you mean?" He looked confused, making me smirk.

"I was always meant to be his son, it just took a long time for him to find me." I said picking my things up and walking to the door, he than cocked his head at me his eyes shone with joy.

"Well see you next week on Thursday." He called out after me, I snorted in annoyance but quickly made it out to Kakashi.

Mean while Jiraiya watched as Naruto left looking somewhat happy to be out of his office, the older mans smile fell as the door closed behind Naruto. He quickly made for the phone to call an old friend, he couldn't understand how Naruto's father could have turned out like that. After all he raised the man, he sighed as the phone picked up and a husky voice answered the phone.

"What?" Questioned the voice.

"What do you have on Kakashi Hatake?" Asked Jiraiya in a stern voice.

"He works with us...Why?" The voice sounded worried.

"Is he a good man?" Jiraiya tensed up waiting for an answer.

"The best...Again I ask why?" The voice sounded frustrated.

"He adopted a child, Naruto and I wanted to make sure he was safe with this Kakashi guy."Stated Jiraiya in a calm voice.

"Well I can personally vouch for the guy he's great and I've seen him with Naruto he loves that kid, more than anything in the world...He shot the kids dad in the-I shouldn't say this,but he actually shot him in the chest nearly killed the guy. We didn't want to worry the kid so we told him he was shot in the leg, the kids dads still in the hospital on the jail grounds."The gruff voice said proudly with a hint of something Jiraiya couldn't place,maybe it was joy..No couldnt be just Jiraiyas mind messing with him.

"Well thanks Asuma I just wanted to get some answers, I was worried about the kid." Jiraiya smiled saying his farewell and hanging up the phone, he was relieved but also worried about Naruto and these dreams he only hoped he could help him get over them...Fast.

Back with Naruto he had just gotten a text as he had gotten into the car from Gaara, he laughed as he answered it.'Come back soon blondie -_-.' I laughed and replied with a simple hell yeah see you Thursday.

Kakashi and I stopped off at the ramen stand and quickly ate dinner, he had work later that night so I would be alone at home which made me nervous but I didn't let him now this.

"Naruto I have to leave...Please, please don't let anyone in the house I get your thirteen now and can handle yourself but I still worry." Oh that pleading face I smiled up at him, oh I loved to tease him.

"Naw, I was thinking of throwing a wild party." I told him in a serious tone his face paled at the thought, then he looked at me with THE FATHER LOOK.

"You better never do anything like that." He said sternly I just laughed it off.

"Duh, come on Dad you know I wouldn't." I stated while trying not to fall over from laughing at the relieved face he gave me.

"Okay lock up behind me I'm out of here I will be back by five or so in the morning, so off to bed by ten okay." I just smiled and agreed.

I watched him leave from the living room window I was alone for the frist night since I moved here, Sakura was off with Tsunade for a girls day and night at a spa. So I sat down and finished up my homework that I waited to do tell the last-minute, I think Kakashi is rubbing off on me him and his lazy nature.

I had been done with home work for over and hour and was watching a random show, when a bang was heard at my door I froze who could that be. The bangs kept getting louder and then a voice I never wanted to hear again rang through the door, I quickly ran up the stairs grabbing the house phone and my cell along with a kitchen knife. I darted into my room quickly hiding inside of my closed that thankfully locked from the inside, I called Kakashi but sadly no one answered his phone I left a message just in case he got it after I hung up.

I could hear the front door hit the wall and a shelf that was by the door, hearing the foot steps coming up the stairs after about fifteen minutes of the down stairs looked through. Kakashi's door was slammed opened I could hear the bed being flung against the wall the closet opened, than yelling of my name I was panicking so I texted Gaara. Who didn't answer either...Sakura I texted her still nothing and Tsunade to, mean while he was banging on my door trying to get in through the dresser.

God someone help me. My dresser was pushed out-of-the-way my bed tossed to the wall, than the foot steps stopped at my closet I could hear the smirk in his voice.

"Naruto this game is over your coming with me." He said in a stern voice, making me jump I whimpered I didn't want the pain to happen again."Naruto come out now." He said calmly after first, but soon the banging started."NARUTO GET OUT HERE!" Oh god he's yelling please let the neighbors hear him, someone anyone save me."NARUTO!" Bang the door came off the hinges and there I sat looking into his blue eyes, seeing him seething with rage at me I gulped in fear.

Holding up the knife to him as he made a grab at me, I quickly drove the knife into his arm to keep him away from me. He yelled out in pain giving me time to run away dashing down the hallway to the stairs I was halted by his hand grabbing my shoulder, he slammed me against the wall and with a click of his tongue he hit me.I rolled down the stairs screaming out in pain as I felt my right leg break as it hit the wall at an odd angle,He smiled as he walked up to me his eyes told me everything I was going to die here.

"You should have just come with me son...Now I have to kill you like your mother."My father clicked his tongue once again in anger as he kicked my side, making my body slide into the wall of the living room.

"Father stop please I will go with you...Look just help me up and we can leave and do what ever you want." I said in a pleading voice I wanted to try and talk some sense into him, maybe my father is still in that my pleas fell on deaf ears, he continued to beat me braking rib after rib.

Almost an hour into the beating and still no sign of help I was starting to black out when I heard a click, I managed to look through blood soaked hair covering my eyes. There was Gaara looking winded but what surprised me more was he had Kakashi with him, Kakashi held nothing back as he beat the hell out of the man I called father.

Gaara quickly stopping him from killing the man so that they could help me, Kakashi handcuffed him but not before hitting him so hard he passed out.

"Gaara?" I was able to choke out.

"I got your text and ran away from the crazy hospital...Hehehe, had to help my friend right?" He asked me with a proud smile on his face that he was able to save me, I choked out a laugh.

"Dad?" I looked at him as he whipped my blood off my face.

"He broke a store window and my car was the closest, he than told us why he had done it and we drove here like bats out of hell." He smiled at me as he tried to stop the blood from coming out of the gash on my head."Your lucky he likes you." Kakashi smirked at me I could tell he was trying to lighten the mood, but I couldn't keep my eyes open anymore it hurt so much.

"Naruto you have to stay awake kiddo." Kakashi almost yelled out, he got up and ran to the door yelling about the ambulance and how long it would take.

"Hold on five more minutes please kiddo, I can't and wont lose hear me Naruto you better stay the hell awake!" The last part was yelled, I smiled but couldn't keep my eyes opened everything went black than."Shit Naruto...Come on please!" Kakashi yelled out but it was too late I was out cold, I could hear a female voice not to long after his out burst and then crying was heard and nothing.

(Sakura pov)

Naruto had six broken ribs,his right leg broken in two places and had to have surgery on it so it would heal right. The gash that was on his head had been stitched up over one hundred stitches to seal it up, his arms bandaged from his fingers to his shoulders so many cuts. He had dark marks all over his back, stomach and sides he would whimper in pain every so often making all of us cringe. He was in so much pain that it almost radiated from him and to us, Gaara the new-found friend and savor had been taken in by Kakashi that night. Gaara had proven to the world he was sane, we had grown close in the past week that Naruto was asleep.

"Sakura your here later than you usually are...You okay?" Gaara asked me as I walked into the room my book bag in hand, I had gotten into trouble for being late to my last period class and got detention.

"Detention for being late...I really hate school when Naruto's not there its just not fun." I told Gaara who looked at me oddly than smiled.

"So what is your school like I am starting it soon?" He looked like he was forcing the smile on his face.

"Don't smile like that Gaara if you're not wanting to don't, other wise just be yourself...Oh and school its alright a bit more fun when Naruto is around he likes to joke about with everyone. Even the teachers he's just friends with everyone, and it just makes school feel lighter happier." I said in a sad voice I missed him his smile, his eyes, and that damn laugh that could make anyone's heart that's why Gaara and him got along, he pulled out all the stops with Gaara I bet.

"I can't wait to finally get to hang out with him."Gaara whispered almost so quiet I didn't hear it but I managed to hear it just by a little, I smiled and sat next to Naruto's bed to finish up my homework.

(Naruto pov)

I could hear all the talking for a long time now I wanted to wake up, but my eyes just felt so heavy I couldn't seem to get them to open. Sakura I can hear you talking about school and how you miss me, I can hear Gaara talking and telling me to hurry up and wake up already.

It was late I could tell as I had finally managed to open my eyes I looked out the window to see the moon,shining brightly I wondered if I should buz a nurse.

"Naruto?" A soft but gruff voice asked.

"Hi." I said to the voice I was quickly engulfed in a hug by two strong arms, I could feel this person shaking and felt the tears hit my face.

"I am so happy your awake." Cried the voice as they let me go pressing the button on the bed to get a nurse.

Not to long after the nurse came into the room to see me awake and quickly dashed out, Kakashi was laughing and crying which confused me.

"Why is everyone freaking out?" I asked thinking it couldn't have been that long since that night.

"You've been out for three months Naruto...Three long god damn months." Kakashi cried again I nearly had a heart attack my face paled making the man before me stop laughing.

"Naruto whats wrong?" He panicked looking me up and down trying to figure out if something was wrong.

"Three months I've missed three months of my life!?" I yelled throwing my hands in the air and waving them around like a crazy man.

"Yes." Kakashi said calmly holding one of my hands as a doctor walked into the room.

"How long has he been awake?" The doctor asked Kakashi who smiled.

"About a half hour now." He just couldn't stop smiling and the tears wouldn't stop either.

"Good, this is very good." The doctor looked me over and nodded his approval of all my vitals.

"Well?" Kaksahi looked eager to hear any kind of news.

"All is well we are going to keep him at least a week longer, see about physical therapy and to make sure nothing else happens to his brain." The doctor smiled shook Kakashi's hand and walked out with a sigh of relief.

"Thank god Sakura and Gaara will be by tomorrow to see you this will be a nice surprise for them both." Kakashi said as he sighed sitting down and relaxing maybe for the first time in months.

"Does she even still love me?" I asked to no one really it was just my brain wouldn't stop thinking.

"Yes, and she's been here every day for months hardly ever goes home." I smiled as he replied setting my mind at ease as I drifted off to sleep again tell morning.

The sun why does it always have to hit you right in the eyes as you are waking up? I mean really it's so annoying,I sighed loudly and turned on my side it had been a long night. As I opened my eyes a saw the last person in the world I thought i would see, Jiraiya he looked up from some papers that were in his smiled at me but it looks like his smile was filled with remorse and sadness,he put the papers away and sat closer to the bed.

"Hi Naruto how are you feeling today?" He asked me in an oddly calm voice.

"Fine...What do you want?" I snapped making him flinch but he stood firm.

"I needed to talk to you...About your real father." He said in a tense voice making me go stiff I didn't want to talk about my real dad.

"GO AWAY!" I yelled throwing a pillow at his face.

"Naruto-Naruto I cant do that I need to talk to you about this." Jiraiya looked sad almost hurt by my actions I didn't care I wanted him to leave and now, so I pressed the nurses button on the bed and in walked a nurse.

"Is something wrong Naruto?" The blonde nurse asked me in a polite voice.

"Get him out of here." I pointed to Jiraiya whose face paled and fell to the floor.

"Please let me talk to you Naruto...Please." He looked like he would cry pleading with me, I sighed I didn't like this but I guess I could let him talk for now.

"Nurse he can stay._FOR NOW_." I told him loudly to his face making him brighten up just a bit.

I watched as the nurse left the room with worried eyes still on me as she closed the door, I could see Jiraiya out of the corner of my eyes pic up a bag and pull out what looked like a photo album. He smiled at me kindly his eyes looked even more sad as he passed it to me, I took it with caution and slowly sat up.

"Whats in it?" I asked,he just motioned for me to open the album up.

I opened it up to the first page and what I saw was something I was expecting, it was me with my mom and dad in the hospital when I was first-born. My mother was smiling as she hugged me close to her body, my father looked like he was happy actually happy it confused me.

"What?" I just kept flipping the pages and there on that page was me with my father as he stood outside of our old home, he looked happy again his eyes were bright and cheery.

I kept flipping my first birthday there in the photo was Jiraiya himself hugging me or spinning me around, my other smiling and laughing and then I saw my father his eyes looked a bit off in this one.I pointed to it telling Jiraiya I was wanting to talk about it, he looked worried but nodded his head.

"Your father became depressed on your first birthday he had just lost his job at the mayor's office, he was framed for something he never did taking money. He lost his will that day and I think that's what lead to his main down fall, he was sent to jail for a year after that until he was found innocent. Your mother pulled all the stops out to find out the truth and in doing so helped your father, but it was too late the man had grown cold and hateful." He turned the pages for me there on my fifth birthday was a picture of me, with my mom. I could see my father in the back ground looking at us with disgust, my mothers arms looked covered in bruises but she still smiled.

"Why did he kill her?" I asked out of no where and I think it through the man off.

"I don't have that answer for you, I am so sorry Naruto I wish I did." He looked almost in tears again, I just flipped to the next page there I saw newspaper clippings."I followed your father and you through the news trying my best to make sure you were okay, your mother and I had been close before her death and I was the one who raised your father." That made my head snap up I looked at him with confusion, this man raised my dad so is he my grandfather?

"Are we related?" I asked in a shocked voice eyes wide and almost falling out of my head.

"Well in a way yes and in others no, you see your father lost his family at a young age to. I was just out of high school when it happened but I took your father in who was nine at the times and raised him, I thought I did a pretty good job he had grown up into a fine young man. But with all that had happened after he went to jail, your mother signed some papers making me your guardian." I looked at him and bit my tongue and tried to hold back my words I didn't want to talk about my past, but it slipped anyway.

"How dare you not come and get me, do you even understand what I went through in that orphanage. I mean really I was beaten by almost everyone who adopted me, I was tormented by those who had lost loved ones. I was the most hated child in this fucked up place, and you left me to the state for what reason huh!?" I yelled in question why did he have to leave me alone to I had lost enough, I had been through too much.

"I was afraid I would mess you up like I did your dad." He said as he sat down looking through a few more pages, I saw on the last page was a picture of me with the police.

"Did you stop following me after the arrest of my father?" he looked up at me seeing my chaw clench and unclench.

"Yes I stopped...But that day you and Kakashi walked into my office I wanted to learn how you did over the years, but when you started to talk about all the pain I felt like I needed to do something. I needed to protect you so I've been talking to Kakashi about something I want to run by you, he wont agree to it unless you do but I am hoping you do."He paused and I motioned for him to keep talking."I want to help teach you to protect yourself, by teaching you to fight and Kakashi is going to teach you to shoot a gun." He said in an uncertain voice.

"Why a gun?" I asked looking confused.

"So if your real father comes again you wont be afraid to use one if you must." I heard Kakashi say as he walked into the room, holding his as he called it romance book.

"So you want me to learn to kill?" I asked looking dumbfounded at the man.

"No I want you to learn to protect yourself, but we have to get you a permit first so you can learn." He said in a board tone as he leaned on the wall next to the door.

"So what do you think Naruto you up for it?" Jiraiya asked me with a bright smile on his face.

"I want to get to know you more." I sad flatly to Jiraiya.

He looked to Kakashi who looked to me than back at each other and smiled, I think they both agreed with me on that. Jiraiya nodded his head and smiled than he looked at the book in Kakashi's hand and smirked, he reached for it pulled it away grabbed out a pen and signed his name on the cover making Kakashi pale.

"What have you done?" He whimpered out trying to whip away the pen.

"I wrote it." Jiraiya stated in a matter of fact tone.

"You're the author?" Kakashi beamed a bright smile as he held up the book to talk to the man about it, I was confused but left it alone noticing Gaara had come into the room with Sakura.

"SAKURA,GAARA I AM SO GLAD TO SEE YOU!"I yelled at the top of my lungs jumping from the bed and rushing to them, I scooped them into a hug both of them was until my leg gave out on me and we crashed in a heap, I winced in pain and let out a strangled cry.

"Naruto." Kakashi ran over to me picked me up and placed me back on the bed."You cant do that just yet kiddo you have to do some physical training first, I'm sorry that your stuck in bed still." He looked down at my leg that still hurt and rubbed it with his hand softly to try to work the pain out, Sakura taking his hand off and doing it herself.

"Naruto I am so happy to s-," I cut her off with a kiss I quickly wrapped my arms around her hugged her close to me, and didn't stop tell a cough was heard from Gaara and the others.

"Huh?" Sakura said looking around blushing up a storm.

"Naruto." Gaara said in a whispered voice to me, I just pulled him into a hug and thanked him for saving me.

come to find out that Gaara wasn't the only one that got the message that night, Sakura had rushed her and Tsunade home when she got hers. She showed up as the ambulance was pulling up to the house, that's the scream I had told me a part of what they had done, and everything that I had missed the last three months. Gaara was adopted by Kakashi making us brothers which of course I hugged him, he grunted and pushed away but didn't go to far he liked having me around and he knew told me about how Sasuke had become depressed while I was gone, but one day stopped going to school and then come to find out he and his family moved away.

I was broken hearted about Sasuke but found out that the rest of our friends had been coming by and seeing every day almost, making me smile and laugh at some of the things they did to get me to wake up. Shino one of the newer friends we had he liked bugs well he brought some by, and as he placed them on me the nurse walked in and fainted from the site of them all over. Shino thought the bugs would wake me up, I looked pale at the thought and was happy I didn't wake up. Everyone tried to get me back to them Kakashi said that Sasuke before he left had come by and even tried talking to me, but when it didn't work he grew sadder than ever and left almost in tears.

"Dad can you get me his number, I really want to call him?" I asked Kakashi he nodded his head telling me he would do it after he left for work.

Sakura cuddled up to me the whole night Gaara sat in the chair and we talked, Sakura whimpered in her sleep sounded like she was in pain.

"She had nightmares about that night Naruto, we've all been a bit off since it happened. All of us wanted to stop this from happening to you again, Sakura more so than anyone else she started up classes for martial arts. I am taking them with her I figured you wouldn't want your girlfriend getting beat up, and well I like her she's nice to me." Gaara blushed and I laughed.

"You got a crush on my girlfriend?" I teased him.

"Yes." He stated making me want to fall out of bed.

"I was joking...You do?" I looked at him seeing the blush deepen.

"Yes, but I promise I wouldn't ever do anything to take her from you." He said blushing again.

"Gaara we've met once before the hospital right, a year ago when I first started school?" I asked out of the blue feeling like I had forgotten something.

"Yes, its was a while ago I only went for a week before I was placed in the hospital." He said as his eyes shined with joy.

"What happened I remember you being there and us talking a few times but after that nothing?" He frowned at me looking like he was going to snap but held off.

"My father hated me wanted me gone my mother died when I was born and ever since then my only family has tormented me...They hate me so my father claimed I was insane and put me away, that's what happened." He said in a monotone voice void of emotions just like his eyes.

"Don't hide them." I told him calmly he looked up at me confused.

"What?" Cocking his head to the side waiting me to tell him what I meant.

"Don't hide your feelings from me we are family now right?" He smiled at me and then for the first time I think in his whole life, he broke down and cried his sobs waking up Sakura who pulled him into bed with us.

Sakura hugged on the both of us as we shared this moment together, making every one of us feel more relaxed and comfortable than before. I smiled once the two of them had fallen to sleep on me, we are a lot alike Gaara,Sakura and I. I promised myself I would make up for lost time with Sakura. Gaara I had to do a lot of thing with him to say how sorry I was that I forgot him, I felt bad for letting him down and I would make that up to him.

Finally my time at the hospital came to a close and I was let go.

"Naruto welcome home!" Everyone of my friends yelled hugging me while crying or laughing.

"Thanks guys good to be home." I smiled hugging them all back.

Time had passed and the welcome home party had ended everyone passing out in random spots on the couch or floor, Sakura, Gaara and I went upstairs to talk some more before we to passed out.

Things seemed to move fast after that night a week hand gone by my physical therapy was going well, and my mental health seemed to be getting better as well the nightmares stopping at last. Sakura had not left my side nor did Gaara making it quit clear that if I was training myself they would do it to, it was nice my best friend/brother and my girl being there to help me heal. Jiraiya came by three times a week to help me with my fighting, Kakashi worked with me on my permit for a gun and once that was done started to teach me.

Sakura and Gaara also got theirs as well, Tsunade thought it was a good idea since that psycho as she called him broke into their home once already. Everyone was on edge at the mention of him so he was a topic we avoided unless we couldn't, I was becoming stronger by week three I was able to do some jogging without pain. By the time four months had passed I was caught up on schooling and I was able to run again, the doctor deeming me healthy and saying I no longer needed to come in for the training.

Kakashi took us all out that day to celebrate the happy news of my freedom and health, Jiraiya even deemed me healthy mentally to making the knew even better. I didn't have to go to his office anymore and that made my day so much better, I hated his office and he new it. By the time six months rolled around I was able to shoot a gun and kick some ass, Sakura and Gaara I was happy to say they were just has skilled as I was.

Time just seemed to be flying so fast it was already my fourteenth birthday, it was coming with in a month and I was nervous about it. My real father had been moved to a mental ward in the next town over, he was far away but not far enough for anyone's comfort. Tsunade had gotten more alarms for the school and her home, Kakashi doing the same thing. They all new the man had it out for me and for who ever I cared for, making sure nothing was going to happen this year. Kakashi had placed police around the hospital from the next town over, not to mention our home and the school was being watched along with our friends homes.

"Dad is this really necessary?" I pulled on a bullet proof vest and cops uniform it was a bit big but I had grown a some over the year.

"Yes it is, you're wanting to become a cop right well this is a small exercise that you need to do, we all did it and you're not doing it alone Sakura and the other are here to do it to." He smiled as he waved his hand around at all my friends who were laughing and smiling as they got dressed.

"Okay I understand." I sighed and got ready for this run through, we had to save a stupid dummy from a bad guy.

The test went well and Kakashi was happy that no one had to actually shot off any rounds, we did everything we could to get the plastic dummy from the bad guy. Who after being bit by not only two foxes and a dog but had bugs crawling on him yelled he was done, and ran away screaming like a girl making all of us laugh.

"I'm impressed I cant wait tell they get older."the Cheif of police laughed out, we bowed our head and went to go change.

"So we all want to be cops?" I asked everyone.

"Yes." They all said happily.

"Sakura you wanted to be a doctor why the change?" I asked her looking confused.

"I want to protect people I never really wanted the doctor thing its kinda what mom wanted, but after I sat down and talk to her she let me pick my own with one condition I get a nursing degree, so yes I will still being going and doing I thought you wanted to be a vet?" She asked at the end of her explanation.

"I still do and I will be going to school for it, but my dreams have changed to wanting to be in the K-9 unit." He smiled everyone else told us they still wanted what they had but wanted to do this to, I laughed and said it would be great to see them all work towards their dreams and help as much as I could.

Time slipped by once again two days tell my birthday and I was spending the night out with Sakura, it being a Friday.

"Naruto look at all the amazing Halloween stuff this shop has." Sakura pulled me over to a shop in the mall the sold holiday stuff, she smiled when she saw a fox mask.

"You want it don't you?" I asked her.

"Yessss..." She looked so cute how could I say no, he pink hair had grown longer and she had started wearing a little makeup. Her clothes had become more mature as well, she started wearing blue jeans and short sleeved shirts or long-sleeved with a V neck. She looked a bit older than her age really was, but I loved how she was trying to act and look more mature. It made me do the same thing as well as our friends, their clothes all became more adult. Kiba losing his child like clothes for some more adult one, his mother was happy with the change and thank me with a bone crushing hug every time I saw her for helping make him into a man. That always made me blush and become more confused, but I just told her it was no problem. The others all did the same growing up in how they dressed and acted, I guess it's a part of growing up but I felt more and more mature as time went on.

"Earth to Naruto?" Sakura waved her hand in front of my face, taking me out of my own thoughts.

"Sorry I was lost in thought let's get you that mask my dear." I went into the store her hanging off my arm smiling up a storm as we bought the mask and left.

"Naruto?" I looked at her waiting for her to continue what she wanted to say, she looked nervous about something."We've been dating for a while now and I was wanting to know, well do you-," I cut her off with a kiss I knew where she was going with this and I wasn't going to let her say it or ask it.

"Hey Sakura you want to go into that clothing store they seem to have that shirt you wanted?" I pointed out the shop her eyes light up, and she dragged me to it I sighed in relief that she was easy to distract well sometimes.

The day of my birthday finally came, the whole police department was on alert from this day on tell we were sure my real dad wouldn't come after me or the others. Sakura had surprised all three of us guys by making a breakfast for the gods. Fruit, pancakes,eggs, bacon, and much more it was almost over flowing off the table.

"Sakura its seems like a lot of food for just four?" I questioned tell I heard the front door open and a huge amount of footsteps heard than all our friends came into the kitchen, all smiling and saying happy birthday.

"Hey why don't we all go off to the skating ring later I heard it just opened up." Sakura suggested to the whole group, everyone agreed to it and I just smiled along and ate my nerves on edge hoping with all hope nothing would happen this year, I mean two times in one year so close together. He came after me with a critical wound from what I found out, Kakashi had shot him in the chest I hit him in the head for not telling me.

"So we all ready to go to the skating ring?" I sang out in a happy voice.

"Yes." Everyone said in unison.

We made our way to the skating ring, as we got there I noticed a flash of yellow and paused. It couldn't be Kakashi would have told us, or wouldn't have let us leave the house. I shook my head to get the thoughts of him out, I kept on walking with my friends ignoring my own made it inside and got our skates and put them on, than I saw it again that flash of blonde and I froze in my seat.

"Naruto whats wrong?" Shino asked the others looked to me as well,I looked in the spot I had before but that blonde haired person was gone. I sighed got up and smiled shaking my head as I did so.

"Nothing just my eyes messing with me, let's go and have some fun I bet I can skate circles around all of you."I laughed out taking to the ring, I think the others thought I would fall on my face, but I never mentioned I could ice skate it was something to do when I had no friends way back than."I used to skate when I lived in the orphanage it was cheap, and well I didn't need to have friends to do it with." I said it a bit more sadly than I wanted to.

"It's cool we can still kick your ass in a race." Kiba and Shino darted out on the ring going fast as they passed me Kiba knocked me on my butt.

"Kiba you ass!" Sakura yelled helping me up I just laughed and dragged her along the ring with me. Shortly everyone was on the ring skating and laughing or trying to race each other to see who was better. I think I surprised everyone when I kept doing flips or spins that no one thought I could, I laughed when Sakura huffed and called me a show off.

"I like the ice what can I say." I smiled as I kissed her on my way to pass her, she grabbed my pants and we pushed along the ice together.

We stayed at the ice ring for a few hours and then needed to rest and have some food, taking our time to pick a place to eat I saw that flash of blonde again. This time I saw who it belonged to and I stiffened, he was following us and I made note of it quickly texting Kakashi. Who texted me back saying that he was on his way to meet us, I didn't panic I just kept walking until that ass came out of hiding.

"Naruto." He said in an almost whisper making everyone turn and glare they all stood before me, Sakura at my side holding my hand as she shook from fear.

"What do you want and how the hell do you keep finding me?" I snapped moving away from the rest of the group, I need this to stop it was time to make him go away.

"I need to talk to you...Please." He whispered again his eyes looked like they used to, they were filled with love and sorrow.

"About?" I asked snapping and gritting my teeth almost growling at him.

"About your mother about why everything happened, Naruto I was not in the right state of mind I-I lost who I was." He looked so sad as he whispered this, I could see his eyes they locked on to mine I could see it this was my father.

"Dad." I said as I rushed at him, I didn't know why but it was good to see that he was really himself and I wanted that hug.

"Naruto I am so sorry, I know I will be arrested again but I wanted to talk to you to tell you I loved your mother. That I love you and that everything that has happened is never your fault or your mothers, I lost my sanity I guess from what I've learned it was slowly going from the time I lost my family. I never wanted to hurt either of you and I should have gotten help, I was just to stubborn to get it and I regret not doing getting mother begged me to get help and you would cry, I was a weak man who let his pride get to him." My father started to cry he fell to his knees holding me close, the others waiting for him to hurt showed up with Jiraiya and a whole group of his friends, I'm guessing they were at the house making up the birthday party stuff.

"Naruto get away from him now." Kakashi snapped at me, I tensed this is the first time he's done that but I knew it was because of him being worried.

"Naruto please if you ever want to see me you can, I wont bother you anymore nor will I break out. I just wanted to see you and to give you something you can only open on your sixteenth birthday, I had it for so long now I just wanted you to have it and hold on to it. Plus your mothers the one that picked it out, I was supposed to be your father to protect you and the best way I know how is to never see you again. I am so sorry for all the pain and hurt I caused you, I hope one day you will forgive me for everything I've done even if it just by a little." He said as he stood up walking away from me, he held his hands out and with one last look at me got in the police car and was gone.

I looked at the small box in my hand it was a ring case, Kakashi almost snatched it out of my hands but I held it away from him. I snarled out in anger and walked off leaving some very confused friends and family behind, I walked to the park that was near the skating ring and sat on a bench. I didn't want to wait for my sixteenth birthday so I opened it, when I did I saw to my surprise a ring but it wasn't just any ring it was he meant by my mother picked it was that it was her wedding or engagement ring, my mother wanted me to have it and this made me happy. But I wished she would have been here I couldn't hold back the tears that came from that thought, I missed her and seeing my father acting like his old self made me feel horribly sad.

I didn't go home that night I wandered the streets of my home town watching as the sky fell from light to dark, my heart was hurting from all the emotions that I had bottled up from over the years. I was over flowing with pain from the years of torture that had happened from both my father and past families, I was losing myself in all the pain I felt alone again and then I heard my name being yelled out by a lot of people.

"Naruto!" All my friends yelled Kakashi and the other adults yelled my name after the others had yelled out, I wanted to run to them to not feel so alone but instead I rushed away. I needed to figure things out, I needed to go see my mother.

So I took off down the road to my old home I was going to have a long talk with my mom, I knew that she wouldn't talk back but just talking to her would help. I just hope that the others would understand and stay away I needed this time to think, but knowing my luck I would be found and dragged on home.

A/N:Cliff hanger I now I'm evil, but I did make a longer chapter since its been so long with my last update. Sorry I hope I still have you guys reading and I hope you all liked this part of the story next chapter is going to get into some real heavy stuff. So I hope you all review and I will see you all next time. Oh and I would also like to point out that yes Gaara did in fact leave right after Naruto got to the school and there will be flash backs related to this later on.


	5. Naruto Chapter Five, mother why us?

I sadly keep looking but I do not own Naruto...TT_TT

So I left you all off with a surprise last time with Gaara and Naruto's father, and to answer a question I was asked. No Gaara and Sakura never hooked up Sakura loves Naruto and well Gaara wouldn't hurt him by going after her, I am sorry if you all got mixed up with that I hope this fixed it.

Warning this chapter will have a whole bunch of cussing, violence, and maybe some lime content. You've been warned if you don't like it don't read it I will out line like always the lemons or limes so don't worry, please read and review are always welcome I mean it I love them cookie for you reviewers. On with the story.

Chapter five, mother why us?

(Told in Narrators pov.)

Naruto had left his friends and family behind his birthday had come and gone with in a weeks time Naruto had arrived at his old home town, not to mention he had arrived at his family's home. Nothing seemed to change it had never been sold due to the murder that took place in the home, Naruto walked past the mail box that had been broken down for years old mail still inside. The stone walk way that was made out of his little hand prints had been over taken by weeds and grass, making the whole place look almost like a jungle. He made his way to the front door which had been spry panted with white words...Murderer.

Naruto sighed he hadn't seen the house since that day his mother died, he could see the caution tape was still on the door from the police years ago. Dried bloody hand print still on the handle of the faded and chipped door, he quickly took the tape down trying to get into the home. Finding that the door practically came off the hinges as he pressed on it, with a loud creak the door opened as dusty air-filled his nose from inside the home.

Naruto again sighed taking in some fresh outside air before going into the musky smelling house, he closed the door behind him and walked from the front door to the living room. There on the floor was the shattered picture his mother held that day, still covered in her own blood he held back sobs as he walked towards it. Picking it up as he tried not to gag on the sharp intake of air that was so filled with dust you almost could breath, he walked to the couch and sat down slowly.

His memory flooded with thoughts of his mother and father, slowly all the things he thought he had forgotten came back. Laughing about how big the snow man they made his fourth Christmas was, or how silly he looked in his jumbo snow clothes. Just all the thing he had forgotten his mothers smile her eyes and how bright her hair was, how she would get so angry you would have a naught on your head for two weeks after her punch. He laughed lightly at the memory of his father being so scared of her one night that he slept in a tent in the yard, Naruto just looked on at the picture in his hand still holding back tears.

A creak in the door made Naruto jump from the couch as his hand gripped the picture to his side tighter, he looked on as the person he thought would be walking through the door didn't appear. Instead in walked his father gold hair blowing in the wind as he shut the door, closing him and Naruto off from the world.

"Dad?" Narutos fear taking over his voice as he looked at the gun in his father's hand.

"I knew you were stupid son but not this stupid." His father sneered at him teeth baring, as his hand rose with the gun Naruto flinched stepping back away from his father.

"Why?At least answer that for me before you kill me." Naruto snapped out, the man before him just grunted and walked to the couch sitting down still holding up the gun to Narutos face.

"Fine, I took the money. Your mother found out, you and her were in the way I wanted you to come with me after I killed her. You were my only son but your mother would have raised you to be as soft as you are now, and I just couldn't have that you being my son meant you needed to be great at everything. Why do you think I instilled all that learning on you? Or how about those nights I made your mother mad on purpose so that I could teach you about camping, you just thought that we were playing but it was my way of training you. I still have all that money hidden away here in this house I knew you would come here, it was all planned out I would act like the father you loved to earn your trust. I just knew you were stupid enough to fall for it, Naruto you are to in the way now and I need to fix that." Narutos father rose the gun once more raising higher, he pointed it to Narutos forehead and smiled.

"Thats funny dad that you would mention the money still being here, why tell my this right before you kill me?" Naruto asked cocking his head to the side in question.

"Why not son? Your already died I could tell you why I married your mother in the first place, you want to hear that?" He snorted a laugh Narutos eyes grew dark with hate for his father, he already had his plan he just wanted answers.

"Yeah why not like you said I'm already died?" Naruto asked in a snarled voice letting out a low growl.

"Your mother was easy, she thought I feared her anger but in reality I didn't even flinch. She fell hard for my charm and looks not to mention the money, she was easy to keep as a trophy wife perfect for my cover. Jiraiya was a fool to think I actually loved her, he always stuck around looking out for you and her. He always saw right through me so I played the insanity card and killed that bitch mother of yours, it was to easy it started with slapping her off and on than claiming I didn't remember. It went from there she was just as stupid as you are, never thought I would hurt you so I tried one night I smacked you once and she blew up. It was the perfect moment in time her blood flowing down my hands as I stabbed her in the chest, it was pure joy and your eyes on me watching her death that was bliss." His father laughed hard and looked Naruto died in the eyes as he spoke on.

" She was to easy to kill begging me to not hurt you, I wasn't going to I was going to turn you into another me. We could have done great things you and I Naruto, but you had to go and be like your mother and put me behind bars. You really shouldn't have done that my son, you should have just been more like me." He raised the gun again as he walked in front of Naruto, he took a look at the picture in his hand and smiled at it." Your mothers last moments were of that picture and how happy she thought we all were, her heart broke that night as stabbed her and told her you would grow to be like me." He laughed pulling the trigger back on the gun, Naruto smiled at his father confusing the man before him.

"You know for a guy who thinks he's planned out everything your pretty stupid yourself,I've been her for a few hours old man." Naruto snorted as his fathers eyes glowed with nothing but confusion.

"What are you talking about you stupid little shit?" He snapped out making his body tense as he moved closer to Naruto.

"Meaning I knew your plan from the beginning and I told a few friends of mine to meet me here, oh and that gun you are holding in my face isn't loaded. I'm sure you remember someone bumping into you knocking you on the ground and helping you up? Well that was a friend of mine see my father Kakashi he doesn't like you too much, nor do my friends and we've all done a lot of training over a lot of months. I've had this planned out for months dad, I've got traps all over this house and that money you talked about...Well its gone I found it, Kakashi took care of it for me the police were very happy to get their hands on it." Naruto laughed out making his father tense up anger filling every pore of his body, he wanted Naruto died even more now.

"You son of a bitch I will kill you!" He yelled out snapping in anger as he lunged forward, trying to through a punch at Narutos face who merely dodged with a side step.

Another punch was quickly dodged, a kick to the chest was missed by stepping back. His fathers leg hit the fire-place with a loud thud, he held in a yell of pain and frustration. He swung his fist missing his sons face and hitting the wood wall behind his head, he quickly moved in for another hit only to meet the boy who now held a gun to his face. He stepped back slowly eyes wide as his mouth tried to move and talk but nothing came out, he was shocked when the boy before him actually pulled back the trigger.

"What are you doing?" His father gasped out, eyes filled with fear.

"Killing you before they all get here, you wanted me to be like you well you got your wish dad you made me into someone who had to fight for his life and the lives of his loved ones. Funny thing though dad about all of this, you could have had a great life being a normal father and husband. But money got in the way and you fucked all this up, my life will never be normal thanks to you. I guess I should thank you for that though, you let me have a clear understanding of what I wanted to do in life."Naruto smiled at him softly his eyes bright with something his father couldn't understand.

"Whats that then Naruto?" His father choked out still shocked with fear.

"That I want to be a better father and man than you ever were, and that I will become a cop to stop asses like you from hurting innocent lives. This all ends here father, I will never let you harm anyone I love or care for EVER!" Naruto raised the gun his friends almost made it inside when they heard the gun fire off, they all paused outside the door fear, shock and other emotions ran through them in that second.

"NARUTO!?" They ran into the living room as they slammed the front door opened, what they thought they would see what a died Naruto not a still breathing Minato with a bullet wound to the leg.

"I wont kill you but father this is the last time you will ever fuck with my life, I got the answers I needed thank you for being the stupid one I thought you would be." Naruto put away his gun and turned on his heels walking slowly away from Minato, who growled pulling out another gun.

"Naruto...You will not walk away from me." He snapped his breathing labored from the pain, he quickly pulled the trigger but nothing happened."What?" He checked the gun and found it empty of its clip and bullet, he looked up to Naruto who smirked as he pulled his own trigger one last time. The sound was loud as the gun shot off into Minatos chest, leaving the man gasping for air that wouldn't stay in his lungs.

"Naruto?" Sakura who watched him with wide eyes breathed his name in a whispered to which he looked at her, with tears in his eyes as he fell to the floor holding his head.

"I-I didn't want him dead really I just wanted to protect you all, please no one hate me for this." Naruto gasped out his face was red from his crying, Kakashi quickly nelt before the boy and hugged him close all his friends did. As Minato took his last breath he saw the site of his son who he had never really loved being loved by other, he at that moment was more of a father for taking his last breath and leaving that boy in peace then he ever was alive. He quietly went leaving Naruto finally in peace with his real family, the one the boy was meant to be with all along.

(Naruto pov)

I was so in shock that I never notice the smile on my real father face as he slipped out of this world forever, I took deep breaths but nothing was working I was having a panick attack. I passed out not to long after everyone had huddled around me, trying to tell me everything would be alright.

(Sakura pov)

Narutos been out for a few days the trauma that he was put through put him under too much stress,poor Kakashi has been at his bed side day and night along with me and Gaara. Most of our friends to they all seem to want to make sure when he wakes up that they are there, they want him to know he's loved and that they think he's so strong for what he did. I have to admit the fact that he did it scared me but it made me reconsider my life, how I wanted to live it and how strong Naruto was for changing his fate into something knew. He isn't a victim anymore he saved his life and ours by sacrificing his innocents for all of us, I found out that I loved him more than I new that day.

Everyone found out a lot about Naruto that day things Kakashi had been holding off on telling anyone, even his work buddies. Narutos mother had been putting away money for years for Naruto, not to mention that Kakashi is actually related to Naruto by his mother. He's his uncle his real uncle which we cant wait to tell Naruto that fact, Kakashi is a bit nervous he doesn't want him to hate him for not telling him sooner. But there were reasons for it like his father, his real father was a big factor Kakashi didn't want his dad to know that his mother had family. Since the ass basically killed all of her family off one by one tell there was just her brother left, who he had never met or seen and for good reason Kakashi had been taken off the living map. Kakashi's family were told he had died in action years ago before Naruto was born, all for the sake of his job which he hated and soon quit but was not able to take his family back.

Kakashi had missed the death of all his family members and the birth of Naruto, who he did everything in his power to find it took him so long to do it. But when he finally found him he never wanted to let him go, he saw past Narutos fathers looks seeing his sister looking at him. So many things were kept from the both of them, Naruto was in for a world of hurt when he woke up or if we are lucky he wont be so upset by all this.

(Naruto pov)

I could hear laughing I don't know whose it was but I could hear it and it made me want to smile, I had people around me I tried to open my eyes up but my head still hurt. I have no clue how long I was out for this time but I heard the beeping I knew all to well, in the background I knew in that moment I was in the hospital and I wanted to cringe. I slowly managed to open my eyes and the first thing I see is Kakashi holding that damn book again, I quickly snatched it out of his hand and chucked it out the opened window. He froze his face stiff with anger at first than it washed over him that I had done that, he jumped out of the chair and tackled me into the bed hugging me close as he cried.

"Naruto, it's so good to see you awake." He choked out as he sobbed, the others ran over shortly to hug/smack me relived and angered for not using my head more."We've been waiting for you to wake up, I am so relieved how are you Naruto?" Kakashi he keeps kissing me I am a bit worried for the man he's not done this in a while.

"I guess I'm okay, how long was I out this time?" I sighed out shaking my head as I tried to get my anger to go away,than like a bomb going off everything hit me all at once. What I did to my real father, how it was all my own hands and mine alone I started to shake.

"Naruto...Your going to be okay son I love you your okay, please look at me...Naruto." Kakashi started to panic and hard picking me up into his strong grip and holding me close to his chest, I sighed as I realized I shouldn't have been upset about all this. Kakashi the others they are all worried about me, so I will suck up my feelings and deal with them in time right now I just want to be with my real family.

"I'm okay dad I promise it was just a moment of weakness, I love you to I really do I am so sorry I took off without talking to you about it. I just needed to do this all on my own I hope you're not to mad at me, I-I needed to do this for me and for everyone around me you all understand right?" I asked with pleading eyes, everyone looked at one another smiled and yelled.

"HELL YEAH!" Laughing I quickly darted out of Kakashi's embrace and tackled my friends, we all had a good long hard laugh and cry about all that's happened and passed out in a heap on the floor.

Later that night as the others slept I snuck out leaving them behind once more, not wanting to upset them I left them a note if any of them woke up. I needed to do something so I quickly made my way to the only flower shop opened at three in the morning, buying a nice twelve dozen yellow roses I made my way to moms grave.

The grave yard was yet to open this early in the morning, so as I have been trained over the course of a year I jumped the fence like a ninja. I smiled as I landed with no tripping over my own feet or anything else for that matter, I walked along the head stones trying to locate the one I was looking for. There in the back of the grave yard right under a weeping willow tree was moms grave, it looked like no one really took care of it so I cleaned it up and placed the flowers on it.

"Hi Mom, its been quit some time hasn't it? Well I came here today to tell you how things are going, I was hoping that I could have done this sooner but with all the things going on in my life it never worked. You see dad well he wasn't the nicest guy you thought he was, he was a pretty messed up person who used you and me to get what he wanted in life. Well I guess I didn't grow up fast enough to stop him from hurting you, and taking you from me I really miss you mom. I found out that you have a brother who, I know you think is died but he's not he's actually the one whose adopted me. He found me mom and he's giving me a real home and family, I even have the best brother and the most amazing girlfriend." I sighed as I sat closer to her stone, whipping off some of the leaves that had landed on it in the past ten minutes.

"Mom, dad gave me that ring of yours I think he wanted to confuse me more with it. I was happy cause well I got big plan for it when I'm out of school, if its alright with you that is I mean it your ring. Mom let me tell you about Sakura...She is the most amazing girl,she's so strong and smart oh man mom she's like you in her temper to. She's got the most amazing emerald eyes, she's got Sakura blossom hair and its as smooth as silk its like yours but 's so smart and pretty I couldn't believe she wanted me in her life, I love her so much mom I would do anything to protect her and I have. This next part might make you mad at me or proud I'm not to sure, but when dad found me at the house he tried to kill me. I killed him first though mom, he's not here anymore I am so sorry I took his life but I had to." I couldn't hold back the sobs as they wrecked my body, I was filled with guilt and anger for what I had done to him and him to me.

I cried hard on top of my mother's grave for the next half hour, before strong hands pulled me into a hug and whispered to me things were going to be okay. I looked up to see the eyes of Kakashi filled with pride, love, and understanding he was my father and I was his son we understood the pain the other was under. I smiled up at him hugging him close this was my father, the person who was meant to be my dad all along he was the person to give me a real home. I would do anything I could to protect that, I will not let anyone hurt him, Sakura, Gaara or the others no one will harm them while I am alive.

"Dad, can we go home please?" I whispered into his neck as he scooped me up and carried me away from my mother, with a small nod and a grunted yes we were on our way home with everyone in tow.

Two months have passed a late birthday was done after I and the others had come home, they all jumped for joy when school let out for Thanksgiving. Than cried and moaned over having to go back, but then it was Christmas almost just a week to go and shopping's been tough. Everyone was pretty easy to shop for except Sakura I couldn't find anything I thought she would like, and normally she would be easy to come up with a gift for. So I talked to Kakashi and he told me he thought it was time for me to take her out, and really show her what I felt for her and how happy I was with her making me nervous the next day when I asked her for a date the night before Christmas.

"Naruto you sure you have all the things you need?" Kakashi motioned to the bag sitting by the door, and I quickly checked everything and than double checked it.

"Yes, yes I do. Your sure you guys don't mind me doing this, I mean isn't her mom worried?" I asked as I rubbed the back of my neck in a nervous manner, making Kakashi snort a laugh as he was trying to hold it.

"Naruto you're the most trust worthy person anyone had ever met, Tsunade and I trust you to not be stupid as you have proven over and over again to not be." He smiled and patted my shoulder walking into th kitchen, I could hear him pouring a cup of water for himself as the door bell rang out from behind me.

I quickly opened it to see Sakura dressed in her winter clothes and ready to go, I yelled out to Kakashi who grunted his be careful and you sure you got everything and my yes I do reply. We set out Sakura looked at me confused about why I asked her to back a bag for a few days, but her mom had helped her do so not forgetting anything. We took a cab to a spa that I had booked a month back for a three night four-day vacation, she looked on at the spa with her jaw almost hitting the floor.

"So I take it you like this place huh?Hahaha...You can close your moth Sakura." I laughed and stepped to her left side taking the bag from her, placing it with the other bag we quickly made our way to the front desk. Sakura gaped at the whole place it was so quiet and peaceful, she was already smiling and getting over her shock this making me smile brightly to the women at the front desk.

"I have a room for two set under the name of Naruto Hatake." The women quickly got to work locating the name and smiled when she found it, picking up the room keys she walked around the desk for us to follow her.

"You two are the first ones here and our only guest for the next two days, so please enjoy your quiet and please be safe if you step outside." The women handed us a two old-fashioned keys, and walked away from us with a skip in her step.

"Naruto this is so amazing..I just have to ask you why?" Sakura blushed as I opened the door to reveal one big bed,instead of two separate beds like normal.

"I did this because you are my girlfriend who had not only taken a beating for me, but had changed her life and what she's wanted from it for me to. I wanted to thank you and...Fallow me okay." I couldn't tell her in the hallway, so I pushed the door opened more allowing us to both go into the room I quickly closed the door and headed for the outside hot spring. I could hear her gasped at the personal hot spring and mumble about how this was to expensive for her, I just laughed taking out my bath supply and her's.

"Sakura get yourself ready for the bath, I will be out here waiting for you." I quickly shut the door not wanting he to over think it too much, so I rushed to get undressed I had forgotten a towel so I just rushed into the water with caution of course.

"Naruto you in the water?" Sakura came out looking at me as I had gotten her bathing supply for her, she smiled and slowly got into the water smiling as the warmth of the water warmed her body to the core.

"So Sakura what do you think?" I waved my hands around showing the whole place off, Sakura just laughed with a smile on her face her eyes glowing with joy.

"I love it, so why spoil me and not the others with us?" Sakura tilted her head in confusion and I merely just moved closer to her, putting my arm around her waist as I pulled her close to me she gasped out."Naruto your not wearing a towel." She whispered as she looked away I blushed a deep red, but moved closer to her I wanted to hold her like this.

"Yes, is this okay or should I go and get one?" I felt her tense up for a moment but quickly her hands grabbed mine, putting them in front of my face I didn't look tell she said so.

"Okay, I'm good now." She panted as I looked at her I could see her body through the water and my body visibly got red, getting a nose bleed on the spot that I covered up poorly making her laugh out."Oh poor Naruto are you okay?" Sakura made to stand up with a wash clothe and that's when I saw all over her, that perfect skin was flawless she even had a nice chest perfect in every way. She blushed as she saw me drooling over her quickly sitting down and hiding away from me, that's when it hit me neither of us have seen the other naked in the two years of us dating.

"Sakura." I lifted her head up to look at me, I knew she was embarrassed so I quickly swallowed my fears and stood up revealing my whole person to her. She squeaked and blushed but looked on for the first time, just getting the awkward out-of-the-way I think made both of us feel better and laugh after I sat back down."So better know that we are even?" Sakura smiled at me quickly getting comfortable sitting next to me as she smiled, I relaxed my arm snaking around her waist once again pulling her closer to me.

"Naruto why me?" Sakura whispered out questioning me on my feeling for her I think, so I was going to finally tell her after two years I was going to let my emotions out.

"I love you Sakura." Was my simple yet honest reply it was the only thing I could say to her, to tell her how special she was to me more special to me then any one else in this world.

"Naruto?" Sakura gasped out her checks putting her hair to shame with the blush she now had, she quickly jumped up and onto my lap forgetting about us being naked and in the bath."I love you to Naruto...I am so happy right now thank you, thank you, thank you." After each thank you was a kiss on my face first my forehead than my checks and finally my lips, making me smile wide as I held her close to me, I could feel my member twitch and I knew she felt it to."Naruto?" Sakura gasped out my name as I kissed down her jaw to her neck nipping at her pulse point, she squeaked out a moan when I sucked on her neck and collar-bone.

"Sakura, I really love you so much I would do anything for you." I sighed out as she kissed me again on the lip but she didn't stop there she did what I did to her to me, making me press my hardened member into her womanhood. I could hear the moan trying to come out of her throat but she held it back, so I thrusted into her wet slits moving my body back and forth.

I was guessing this was a good thing since she kept saying my name and moving her body with mine I could feel my release coming fast, I knew hers was almost here as well when I rubbed her one last time. Her head fell backwards as a loud moan came from her lips, I nearly growled out as my own relase was hit at the same time cuming fast and hard.I panted hard as she held on to me panting as well, my name coming from her lips never sounded so sexy before but right now it made me tingle.

"Sakura...Are...you...Okay?" I said in between breaths.

"Yes...That...was...Amazing." Sakura laughed out hugging me to her body forgetting about my member still being there, I could feel her entrance and resisted the urge to push up and into her not wanting to hurt her.

"Sakurayouneedtomovenow."I said to fast for her to hear me I guess because he moved forward making my hardened member move closer to her entrance.

"What?" She asked softly.

"Sakura get up." I growled out, pulling her lower half away from my own. She gasped at the realization of what I was doing and smiled kindly at me, thanking me for not doing anything that she wasn't ready for.

After that we quickly took our showers taking turns cleaning oursleves up, the bath was not clean for us to wash in right now. We ordered some room service and eat after it had arrived, quickly smiling at the bed I jumped into the futon and sighed in content. Sakura curled up next to me tossing th blankets over the both of us for warmth, I couldn't get the feeling of her body under mine out of my head. This made me worried I wanted her more than she knew now, this was going to be hard to hold off tell she's ready for me to love her like that. I was willing to wait seeing as though we were only fourteen and thirteen well she will be fourteen soon, very soon her birthdays not to far after Christmas and I couldn't wait for that.

Hell I can't wait for Christmas morning to come I have the best gift to give her, and not just that but its something else that means the world to me other than her I cant wait to see her face when I give it to her.

A/N: Hehehe...cliff hanger again you hate me for it don't you, well next chapter will be a nice one I bet you can't guess what he's going to give her. Well please review and I hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as I enjoyed typing it.


	6. Chapter six, not more pain

I do not own Naruto, you all know I want to but sadly I don't.

Warning mild language, I would also like to answer a question one of my readers asked me. No they didn't have sex they hit third base but not home, not yet so if that little smut I put in made you worried I am so sorry. I loved your reviews thank you all for doing so and keep it up, I love hearing from you all. So on to the story sorry for my rambles..Drum roll please.

Chapter six, not more pain.

Okay I really need to stop freaking out, I really do come on Naruto you're doing just fine. Breathe damn you man just breathe, it's just s simple it who am I kidding I'm freaking out so bad that I've almost put a hole in the floor from walking back and forth so much, it's not that hard I'm dressed up nice I smell of her favorite smell. I can do this and well it's not like we are going to do this thing right off the bat, it will take time...So why am I so nervous? Sighing I walked into the Christmas themed room of my house, the tree is lite and the gifts unopened.

Christmas was tomorrow and Sakura was going to get the best gift any one could get on that day, I just hope she doesn't say no. I walked into the kitchen of my house smelling a roasted turkey coming fresh out of the oven, Kakashi has been cooking several turkeys most of the day. I shook my head at him since my trip with Sakura got cancelled or well we had two days there and that was it, it snowed so bad we ended up coming home early which made us both pissed off.

"Need help old man?" I snorted back a laugh as Kakashi strained to get a big turkey out of the oven.

"No you brat I got it, don't you dare call me old I've only just hit my thirties damn it." Kakashi hissed out, and laughed as I came to help him with the turkey anyway.

"Naruto?" Kakashi wiped the sweat of his brow and sat at the table with me, after we had put the turkey on the counter.

"Yeah?" I asked looking at him straight in the eyes.

"You sure your ready for this tomorrow, you know everyone will be there right? Not to mention your age and how long you will be engaged right?" Kakashi looked nervous as he asked me this I knew he loved me deeply and only wanted to make sure I wasn't just making a mistake.

"I've never been more sure of anything in my life...Well other than you being the best father I could ever have asked for." I put on my goofy grin and laughed at the slight blush I caused the man to have, he and I have been getting along perfectly since my real fathers death. Not to mention he loves Sakura like a daughter and wants her around more, also Tsunade finally quite the whole school thing and was a full-fledged doctor. Sakura told her mother she loved her and wanted to be something other than what Tsunade wanted her to be, making Tsunade a bit proud that Sakura stuck of for what she wanted.

"Good cause Sakura's a way better cook then I am, we need a women around here." He laughed and I just looked him died in the eyes once more a straight and serious face on.

"We will be living on our own once we are out of school, I will not burden you with us being here." He shot me a glare and growled at me in anger.

"You and her will never be a burden and I want you around for a while after you to are done with high school, it will be to lonely for me I haven't had you for that long and for the past few years its been messed up. I am refusing to let you and her leave and live on your own, I want my son and future daughter to be here." He snapped making me jolt out of my seat as he dashed forward pulling me into a huge I couldn't avoid, I just laughed as he held me close I loved this man very much and I owed him my life.

"You know what you ask her then, after I pop the question you ask her to live with us. Cause it might be a bit awkward living with you after that, not to mention I've heard her talk to the other girls about wedding stuff. It's not pretty man she's got so many freaking plans I just know it's going to coast me a load of money, but I want to make her happy so it's what ever she wants right?" I asked Kakashi looking like I would pass out from being so nervous.

"What ever she says goes, if you already got that in your head then your set my ...I cant wait to see her face tomorrow, I told her you got her soap for her gift since she kept asking me questions." I could see him snickering as I paled that girl is going to kill me way before I ask her my question, damn you old man damn you.

That night everyone came over for a huge dinner close friends and family came to enjoy turkey and all, Sakura wouldn't stop smacking me in the head telling me I'm an idiot. I inwardly smiled at this seeing as she was going to get the best gift tomorrow, but messed with her any way asking her what was wrong over and over again.

"Naruto your just a dumb ass." She snapped at me I flinched away pretending to be scared of her, she could hit no doubt but I never truly felt pain from it I think she held back a bit.

"Well fine Sakura what ever I have done to you I'm sorry, can you please stop hitting me in the head its starting to annoy me." I said in a snippy tone, making the girl before me glare and growl as she walked away from me.

"Naruto I have half a mind not to show up tomorrow." This got me to panic a tad bit, I ran to her kissed her full on the lips running my hands down her back as I did so.

"Sakura can you please not say stuff like that, I promise I got you something really nice." I looked her in the eyes willing her to come tomorrow,my eyes begged her to calm down and see that my old man was lying.

"He was messing with me wasn't he?" Sakura sighed head dropping to her chest as she twiddle her thumbs, she felt shame I could see it her cheeks were flushed from her sadness.

"Naru-" She was cut off by me on one knee, I guess the day before Christmas would be fine to.

"Sakura, I have been planning this out for months now-no for a year now. You see tomorrow was going to be the day I did this but I cant wait anymore, I want to ask you to spend your life with me. To let me show you the love I have for you every second of every day, I want to take care of you to hold you up when you fall. I love you Sakura more and more each day I know we still so young and I'm not saying right now, but after we graduate would you please spend your life with me...Sakura will you marry me?" I raised the pink velvet box, opening it up and slipping on the ring. Sakura blushed everyone was quiet for once no one made a noise, they all waited for this perfect person to answer me.

"Naruto...Yes, yes, yes, yes...Dear god yes!" She jumped on me kissing my face as she yelled out her answer everyone in the room cheered, and clapped as they said there congrats to us.

"I love you Naruto." I flushed brighter than her hair color, smiling I picked her up spinning her around in the air.

"Thank you for saying yes, thank you for loving me I cant wait to see our wedding day!" I yelled out making her giggle and pull away very quickly.

"Ino, Hinata and any other female here we have things to do for the next few years. This will be no small task, we have a ton of family and friends this will take all the time we have to plan." She looked around all the girls got this scary grin on their faces, it was the kinda grin every man knew as the this is going to coast so much money. But I could see her grin turn into a soft sweet smile the one that said she was really happy, and that was the smile I wanted to see on her pretty face.

The night went by so fast,spilling gravy on Kibas shirt when he bumped into Hinata. Who had been texting Sasuke all night, they had a long distance thing going on and it seemed to be working. I heard from her that he was coming back soon and that he was doing well, I couldn't wait to see my friend again he finally started to return my texts just after my father's death. Hearing about how shitty my life had gotten made him worried, I had told him of my plans to ask Sakura to marry me he yelled at me for an hour on the phone about how I was to young. I simply said he would do the same with Hinata if he was here, he shut up after that but I also got the same from almost anyone I told about my plans. Kakashi seemed to be the only one who loved the idea of her and I being together like this, well that and the other girls got a kick out of wanting to shop for the wedding once it got closers.

Shino and Gaara wouldn't stop poking at bugs all night, Shino got Gaara into some odd things but it was good for the to quiet types to get along. Well that and everyone seemed to be thrilled about tomorrow guessing about what the gifts would be, or what they would be doing after that day ended. There was so much food that by the end of the night seeing almost all of it gone made me happy, I was worried there wouldn't be enough room in the fridge for it. Sakura wouldn't stop looking at her ring and once I pointed out how important it was to me, she didn't stop crying tell I kissed her full on the mouth slipping my tongue in her mouth for two minutes. Pulling away only when she and I needed the air, yeah that got her to stop fussing over all of it she wouldn't stop hugging me after that.

Christmas came and gone gifts were unwarpped and some returned, color choice were wrong for some of the girls clothes I got Sakura. But she loved me none the less for thinking of her, and for at least putting in the effort to do more than ask her to marry me. Which she said would have been the best gift and she would have gotten mad at me for giving her more, but I would gladly give her the world if it meant seeing her smile.(Romantic Naruto I know but still he's got a soft spot for our pink haired girl).

"Naruto its been six months since you popped the question Sasuke's back and all the girls are going crazy over the wedding stuff, Ino wont stop asking me when I'm going to ask her the big question. It's so troublesome, why did you have to be the romantic this early on in life?" Shika asked as he shook me by my shoulders, my birthday will be in a few months and so all the guys wanted to do something with me. Hence the planning months in advance since everyone wanted to go on a trip, and I was to pay for it so Ino had been bugging Shika about doing the question then.

"I'm sorry I just couldn't wait and I wanted her to have time to shop and plan and figure this stuff out, can you blame me I mean god look at her she perfect in every way." I pointed to her as she was talking to Ino, I could see the slight blush on both girls faces it made me want to ask what was up...Well that was until I saw Sasukes older brother Itachi that jerk, he keeps hitting on MY Sakura.

"Oh man Naruto he's at it again that dick, hey Sasuke why don't you put a leash on your beast of a brother?" Kiba barked out with a slight growl in his voice, he was one of the closest friends I had besides Gaara so he gets upset for me sometimes.

"Shit is he after Sakura again?" I could see him look up from his book and cringe at the sight that was before us, but to his and all the guys surprise Sakura punched Itachi in the stomach. He fell to the ground coughing and wheezing to get air into his lungs, I quickly got up along with the rest of the guys and rushed over. Sakura never hit anyone with out good reason, and she looked pissed off to everyone around her this was not good.

"Sakura whats-", I was cut off by her yelling at Itachi.

"If you ever come near me again I will gut you like a fish you hear me, I am not a toy for you to play with!" Sakuras eyes were on fire with hatred so strong it made everyone step away, I could hear Itachi laughing at her words this made me pissed and I really wanted to beat him to a pulp.

"Sakura, Sakura, Sakura...Tisk, Tisk you really shouldn't have done that, I only wanted to give you something better than what you have now. I am a better man then this brat and I can give you so much more, all you have to do is leave him and I will take you to be mine." Itachi was now on my death list I will kill him, before anyone could see what was going on I moved swiftly and attacked him. I kicked him so hard in the face that his head made a sickening crack on the ground when it hit, my next plan was to straddle his waist and beat the shit out of him tell he could breathe. But to my dismay I was pulled away by the guys and Sakura all trying to stop me from killing him, I managed to yell out something he wouldn't forget anytime soon before being hauled off.

"If you come here or near Sakura ever again you will deal with me, don't forget Itachi I killed my own father to protect them what makes you think I wont kill you? Come here again or to Sakuras and your mine, nothing will stop me you hear me you sick fuck?" I was carried away by my friends and my love to a seat inside to calm down, I was red all over from anger my eyes nearly glowing red as well. My breathing was labored due to how pissed I was so my head felt light, and I wanted to pass out but new I couldn't.

"Naruto I'm fine please calm down I love you okay only you...I promise please calm down your scarring me." I could feel her tears on my shoulder as she hugged me, this made my mind ease up and I could breath again I quickly hugged her to my body.

"I wont let you get hurt again Sakura no one is going to hurt you, I will protect you. You are my presses person and I would do anything to keep you safe...ANYTHING." I said in a soft tone the last part was said above the whisper I had going, and I made it clear to Sasuke he is to never let his brother come here again. He nodded his head in agreement and that was that, or so I hope that, that was it.

Since then Sakura and the girls had at least two guys with them at all times, I was to protective I knew they could handle themselves but this was Itachi we are talking about. He's strong and belongs to a pretty nasty gang that I don't remember the name to right now, but they were all pretty messed up he was such a nice guy before they moved. Then boom he meets these whack jobs and his crazy Uncle and he's crazy with them, Sasuke was almost dragged into all that mess to if not for Hinata.

"Naruto my brothers got something he's planning and soon, I over heard him talking to this guys named Sasori about offing you. This is getting pretty serious maybe we need to talk to your dad about all this, he will at least have a few idea on how to help out right?" Sasuke whispered to me in our first period class, the teacher made no move to punish us so he kept talking."We really need help on this one there's to many of them, plus my Uncle came back with us cause my dads worried about him and his health. I'm really worried what if Hinata gets hurt or Ino any of them could be used against us, we have to do something soon Naruto." He looked frazzled by all of this while for some reason I felt calm, I had my resolve I would protect the ones I love no matter what.

"I will talk to him tonight once I get home, but Sasuke do note this if he comes after me I wont stop myself from killing him and his friends you understand this don't you?" I questioned him in a way to serious tone for who I was, this made him snap his head up to meet my eyes and he gulped at seeing them almost red with anger.

"Yeah call me if he can help or text or email...Just send word by a bird or something I don't care how its done I just want to know. " He smiled at me easing my tense mind just enough to smile back at him.

This was getting serious fast it had only been a month since I kicked his ass, but know I was back to looking over my shoulder every time I heard a bang. It was like my dad all over again and I was beginning to lose it a bit, why now of all times when I was finally starting to have a good life? Why do the gods have to torment me so much?

I was constantly calling Sakura to the point of her getting so mad at me for worrying so much that she wouldn't even talk to me, she would just flip the phone open and shut it off. This made me upset but I understood she was getting tired of my worries, nothing had happened so far to make me act like this, but really it was just all the things that my dad did that made me like this. I was finally starting to relax and had managed to say how sorry I was for scarring Sakura all the time, the boys still walked them everywhere they wanted to go just for safety which they didn't mind one bit.

Kakashi finally talked me into taking some more classes at the police station along with Sakura of course, who was more than happy to do so since I was worried so much. Then one night when I had gotten home from a date with Sakura, I went to my room to find it was messed up so bad I couldn't find anything not torn to shreds.

"Kakashi get home...NOW." I practically yelled into the phone making him ask whats up."My rooms been fucked up and bad looks like someone took a knife to everything, I mean everything Kakashi the walls have slashes in them." I said in a panicked voice I was almost having an attack from it.

"Shit get out of the house go to Sakuras and lock her door tell I get there...Understand?" He calmly told me all this, but before I could even turn around to leave I was hit in the back of the head...Thats when everything went blank.

(Some random voices...Just to let you know Naruto is in and out of his black out.)

"Itachi what the hell are we going to do with this brat?" One of the voiced whispered in a deep voice.

"We kill him at sun up." Another whisper was heard this one dark and had the sound of someone much older than the rest.

"His father has the whole police force out looking for us if we kill him we are fucked." That voice was a women's voice, something was off about it though like she didn't want to be here.

"Shut the fuck up you dumb fucks we need to get the hell out of here before the fucking cops find us, Itach you stupid shit why couldn't you have just waited a week like we planned...Jashin help me no kill this dumb shit." Now that was a lot of bad words all in one sentence good god, the yelling was making my head hurt more.

"Hidan would you watch that mouth of yours." The older voice snapped out I almost jolted at it but held it in, I needed to try to get free and couldn't do that if they knocked me out again.

"Why do you want that slut any way?" Now that comment pissed me off it sounded like someone my age said it.

"Because look at her...See the cameras I placed in her house work so great, I even got one in the bathroom on the shower." He laughed they were watching her in the shower...Oh they are so died when I get free he and his group are dead.

"Oh man who the blonde with the boobs?" One of them asked...This was hell.

"That the bitch mom I need to get out of the picture to, along with all the guys in this brats group they wont leave my Sakura's side." Itachi said in a sadistic voice it made my skin crawl.

"No." Snapped the only girl I heard so far.

"What do you mean no?" Snapped a deep voiced person.

"We can't harm them if we do that the police will know its us, right now it could be anyone who knew of Narutos real father." Shes right my father worked with others during the time he was stealing and killing.

"Fine we kidnap the girl during school." The older male said to the rest.

"Fine with me." Itachi I wanted to growl with his upbeat tone.

I sat in silence still clinging on to being awake for the moment my head didnt throb from the spot I was hit in, so for the moment while no one was in the room I was working on my hands. I started with trying to get the rope untied I was getting close to it when the door flung open, I quickly stopped moving and listen to what was happening what I heard made me almost cry.

"Itachi please let me go...Plea-Ughgg." Oh god it sounds like he's choking her...SAKURA.

"You will shut up before I force myself on you to shut you up myself." He snapped at her I could her a loud smack and I knew he had just hit my Sakura in the face, her cry was all it took for me to break free from my binds.

I ripped off the blind fold and tap over my mouth quickly grasped my pocket knife and cut my legs free, quickly I ran at Itachi who didn't see me coming tell the last second. I jabbed my knife into his arm grabbing for Sakura who was crying on the floor, she quickly jolted into my arms and we ran for it.

"Hey get back here you fucking asshole!" Itachi screamed out making all the other people in the area hear him, this meant we had a whole gang to dodge and fight off.

"Naruto what do we do?" Sakura whimpered out in fear.

"I-I...I have no idea Sakura we just need to fight and get away from them, so no matter what happens stay close to me okay." I looked at her as we ran I could see her face grow serious this is what Kakashi and the others had trained us for, we will fight for our lives.

A/N: Well sorry it took so long to get this out I lost my ability to write for a while, I finally got myself ramped up to do this chapter. I hope you guys like the new bad guy I said I wouldn't make Sasuke the bad person this time, and I kept my word he is and will remain a good friend to the group.I hope to hear from you all sorry for the late update and for the length I wanted to make it longer but I needed to leave you all off on a cliff, its going to be a bit bloody next chapter. So please review let me now what you think thanks guys.


	7. Naruto Chapter seven, Sakura I love you

Naruto...If I owned you I would have you shirtless in most chapters and episodes. So sadly I do not own you.

So last chapter Sakura and Naruto were running for their very lives, I was so thrilled to see you all loved the new evil that I put in. I am making this chapter a fluffy/violent one, so you have been warned there will be some suggestive sexy time. Enjoy and please reviews are so welcome and I thank you for doing so.

Chapter seven, Sakura I love you.

"Sakura run just run don't look back if we can make it out of the building we have a chance!" I yelled to her as I grabbed her wrist and yanked her to my side, pushing threw red door after red door. This place was a maze of hallways and dead-end rooms, if you didn't pay attention closely to what you were doing you would end up back were you began. Sakura pushed threw a black door which to our surprise lead to a stair well, that was the key the black doors we needed to follow them.

"Naruto that's a lot of steps we must be pretty high up, I can't remember how far away from home we are either since I was knocked out by the jerk Itachi." Sakura rubbed her neck and I stopped her from moving pulling her to me in a moment we would need to run again, but she needed this as much as I did I kissed her neck were the dark mark was. Hissing in pain she whimpered in my arms, that made me mad I wanted to kill him but I held in my rage for her sake.

I pulled her down the steps after a moment of just worshiping her, she needed to know I wasn't upset that I was going to protect her.

Sakura whimpered in fear as she heard the loud foot steps outside one of the black doors we passed, I quickly turned my head and put my finger to her lips shushing her as I did so. we Kept going down the steps the noise we heard so loudly moment again now fading away, Sakura was shaking from fear I could tell but she wasn't showing it at all in her face. I was proud of her for that she was tough, strong, and loving it's why I wanted her in my life.

"Sakura this is the bottom door when we enter this door I want you behind me okay, just don't let our hands separate got it?" I questioned looking to her eyes I was met with determined eyes filled with fire to be safe with me, I smiled kissed her once more on the lips and silently opened the door.

Which to my happy surprise lead to the out side of a cave? That was odd a cave, a building inside of a cave really? Man these guys are good no wonder no one's found them yet, or been able to put anything on them.

Sakuras hand tightened in mine and I knew we needed to push on, so I quietly lead us out the door, stepping lightly as to not make any noise on the moist rocks below our feet. When out of no where a flash and a bang went off right beside us, knocking me and Sakura to the side of the cave hitting the wall hard as we did.

"You fucking idiot I told you no bomb!" Yelled Itachi from his place on the fifteenth floor window, the man on the sixteenth floor just scratched his head and smiled with and oops whispered.

I grabbed my head feeling that my hair was soaked with not just water but blood I could feel the gash in my skull, this was bad if I bleed out Sakura would be left for them to harm her. I needed to get us up and fast...but before I could even move Sakura had me hauled up and we were running, I could see the burns on her arms and legs it looked painful.

My head is throbbing to much to think clearly I can't see to well either, Sakura is basically dragging me threw what seemed like the woods I think. Then it happened I blacked out dropping hard, the last thing I saw was Sakura face cut and bleeding then I fell into the darkness.

(Sakura she's going to get bad ass here.)

"Naruto...Naruto, come on damn it Naruto would you wake up. Shit we need to keep moving what do I do, come on Sakura think, think, think...AHHUGHHHH...'Sigh'..I have no clue what to do Kakashi never taught us this crap, okay I can do this Naruto is counting on me." Yeah speak that out loud that's impressive just pick up your future husband and haul ass Sakura.

Naruto's really heavy I had no idea he had built up so much muscle over the years? Okay I need to find a safe place for us a cave farther away but near water, I can do this man he's slipping off of my shoulder.

"Hmph...Na-ru-to, you could at least try and hold on damn it." I know he can't hear me but this might make the lonely feeling inside my heart go away, he's left me to do this on my own but it's not his fault. He's hurt and he needs me for once he needs me to help him and not the other way around, I will help my boyfriend damn it so I need to focus on finding us a safe place to rest. If only my legs and arms weren't burning so bad, stupid dick throwing a bomb at us I mean really how dumb are you?

I looked around the forest still not able to see a safe place for us to rest, and those dicks are going to be on us soon since Naruto can't run I'm stuck dragging him. Theres a river near by I can hear it maybe if I head towards it there might be someone out here to help me, I can only hope that I might get some kinda friendly help.

I walked for what seemed like a half hour or more when I came across the clearest water I've ever seen, the river was amazing to bad I was on fire and jumped into it to fast causing me to freeze up due to cold temps.

"So..C-Cold." I stuttered out I heard a noise behind me and nearly fell when a dog jumped out of no where."AAAAHH...Dog get away!" I yelled but soon I was quieted by the dogs image I knew this dog, this was bull one of Kakashi's dogs...Yes.

"Bull what did you fin...Sakura? Oh god Naruto, what happened to you two? You've been missing for a whole week, we all got so worried I've been up and down this mountain for days now." Kakashi quickly got us out of the water and seeing the damage done to the both of us quickly used is radio to call for help, not to long after we were flown out of the mountains to a hospital. Where once again my poor boyfriend lay unconscious, this happens a lot to him I hope he will be alright.

"Kakashi is he going to be okay?" I had to ask once again this question coming all to easy I hated how easy it was, it felt to simple to calm we both noticed this I could see it in his eyes.

"Yes the doctor say he should be fine with in a few days once he wakes up we can go home, well actually not to the house in that neighborhood I moved us else were." This made my head shoot up I was freaking out silently hating him for taking Naruto farther away from me, I needed him near me he was my rock my perfect match.

"But Kakashi-" I was cut off by a smile on his face as he looked down to me wondering what he was think I had to ask."What?"

"You're coming with me and Naruto after we get him out of here, Tsunade got a called about a ton of camera's in her and your home this freaked her out. So she packed up things and moved out to where I did, you all will be staying at our home for a while." Cameras were in the house that's why Itachi knew what I was wearing under my clothes that day, that sick jerk.

"Camera's how did she find them or who called her about them?" I asked wanting to know who it was so I could thank them.

"Some random women called us a few days after you both went missing and told us to look int he mountains, and that there was camera's in your home." He said softly to me trying to calm my already stressed out mind, his hands danced around on my back in a soothing motion.

"Thank you Kakashi." He looked at me confused and I nodded my head to his hand on my back this made him smile at me.

"Sakura for you I would do anything, just like I would do anything for Naruto and Gaara." He sat down next to me moving his strong hand over my back soothing me to sleep, I could feel the tiredness tugging at my eyes I knew I needed the rest.

(Kakashi gets a turn yay.)

Both of them are out that's good I am also surprised she didn't ask about being gone for a week, I will have to bring that up later.

"Itachi...let mmmee-goooo, nooo...stop it." Okay I am asking her now I need to wake her up.

"Sakura wake up, come on...Wake up please." I softly tapped her face waking her up she blinked those emerald eyes at me, raiser her head from my should she looked confused.

"Sakura did Itachi hurt you while he had you?" I bluntly asked...Why did I just ask it like that god get some freaking tact man.

"He just took me from the school, told me he would hurt me if I didn't go with him, put a freaking bag over my head, kept grouping my leg tell I nearly fell out of the boat they had me on...Then I felt a sharp pain in my neck and yelling about hurting me and I woke up god knows how long later with that jerks face inches from mine, I thought he had done something but then he said he wanted to make Naruto watch us. Thats when he dragged me into the same room as Naruto and I tried to fight him but Naruto managed to save me, like he always does I felt so useless Kakashi. I couldn't even defend myself I was just to scared, what good is all that training when I can't even help myself?" I saw her sobbing I think she's brave for even trying to fight...damn it man say that out loud.

"Sakura your brave enough, you tried to fight them off that's more than what some women do. You are strong and very brave, I believe in you. Plus you saved Naruto instead of leaving him behind to save yourself sweety you saved my son, you risked your life for him you know how proud I am of you right now?" I smiled and hugged her to me, she was like a daughter to me and soon enough the marriage would make that so much more clear.

(Naruto is back.)

"Could you not flirt with my women old man." I jokingly stated making the both of them jump at the sound of my voice.

"Naruto!" They both yelled and cried out hugging me to them, oh the love I could feel from that hurtful hugging embrace.

"I was not flirting with her I was talking to her...Stop calling me old man." He's pouting I was gone for a while though I could see threw the pout, there was the worry and the fear that I would be hurt again.

"I love you to dad." I smiled as he whipped away a tear that had ruled down his relieved face.

"I love you Naruto...Uggg, okay I'm going to go get the doctor be back." He walked out still whipping his face of the tears he had just let loose.

"Naruto?" Sakura whispered my name making my body shiver, I loved it when she says my name.

"Yes Sakura?" I asked looking up shyly at her.

The next thing I knew I was tackled on the bed with her body clinging to mine, holding me closely as she kissed my face and neck. Then I was jolted by her silky tongue darting out to lick up my jaw line to my lips, her tongue darting into my mouth silky smooth tongues danced around each other. I could feel her heat on my left leg it was getting to much and I wanted to much to feel her, but she was just as hurt as I was and that kiss was the only thing I needed.

Pulling apart after almost running out of air she was panting her cheeks flushed pink as pink as her hair, I was smiling like the fool in love that I am at her. She smiling back just as much she leaned in again to kiss me this one soft and on the lips, not as needy as the other one was but showed her emotions threw just as strongly as the last.

"I love you Naruto." She whispers into the kiss holding me close to her body, I was now the one blushing as I to hugged her back.

"And I love you my sweet." Sakura quickly falling to sleep on top of me started to snore a bit, just moments after her falling to sleep I to fell into dream land only thinking of her and that kiss.

One whole week I was trapped inside that hospital the only plus side was that Sakrua was my roommate seeing as she was just as injured as I was, which in that time I kept sneaking to her bed for a little kissing action. Which she didn't mind so much I think from what I over heard Itachi almost did something I would have killed him on the spot for, and she was needing to know I still loved her so hence the reason why I kept kiss attacking her.

"Naruto what are you doing?" Sakura asked me as she walked threw the front door with a box in hand.

"Unpacking the kitchen then working on cleaning out the mess why?" I looked confused they had most of the boxes in the house along with most of the furniture.

"Well I could use your help in _our_ room." She winked at me as he dashed away I nearly dropped some dishes on the floor, running for the stairs that lead to the bedrooms.

I quickly ran up the stair two at a time jumping when I got to the last step, running down the dark purple and black hall way. Kakashi said he was going to keep it like that it was kinda nice, but mostly it was because Tsunade really liked it and he just didn't want to get punched in the head for changing it. _Our_ room was the last door on the left side of the hallway, Sakura was admit on keeping the door color the way it was. Making me kinda happy that we did the door was...Black it was a kinda reminder for her and I about that horrible time and that we survived it all.

"Sakura you need help?" This was a loaded question, seeing as I was tricked into actually helping her instead of doing what I wanted to do to her.

"Yup unload these boxes and then help me make the bed." Sakura smiled at me sighing loudly I did as I was asked seeing as she fought her mom on us sleeping in one bed together, the least I could do was help her with everything she asked me to.

"Oh and Naruto...If your a good boy and help me tell the end I promise a nice back rube will be in your future for tonight." She wiggled her eyebrows in a suggestive way, okay this better not be a trick or I will be pissed.

"Sakura." I warned her.

"Naruto." She teased in a sexy voice.

"Your going to kill me with all this teasing women." I sighed out bowing my head and moving stuff out of the boxes to be put away, I could hear her laugh under her breath at me. So I did what comes naturally to me I smiled and pushed on, hoping that she wouldn't tease me to much longer.(I did mention the fluff right, the all to cute fluff of it all.)

(Well this is where fluff becomes a bit smutty, enjoy.)

Sakura and I had been cleaning and putting things away all day along with the other two, we had enough of it by the time night rolled around. Pizza was ordered movies were watched and then it was time for showers and bed, I was looking forward to her being next to me all night without having to go home before Tsunade woke up.

I walked into the bedroom my body hurt all over from lifting and putting things away, I needed to relax a bit more in the shower but I didn't want to use all the hot water. I quickly got under the covers and was drifting off to sleep when the door shut and the lights went off, I nearly panicked when I felt hands on my leg.

"Narutoooo..." Then I heard that giggle I loved so much.

"Sakura,what are you up to?" I said with a tired tone to my voice.

"I said I was going to rube your back didn't I...So roll over." She nudged my body, well at least I would get the back rube in.

I rolled over the blankets were then ripped away from my body, I shivered from the cool air touching my skin. Sakura climbed up on the bed her legs were placed on either side of my waist, I could feel bare skin on bare skin and was starting to get to happy in the lower region. Damn Sakura and her body one touch of her bare legs on my waist, and I'm already getting hard this is just and I supposed to enjoy this ba-OOOH...Oh god this is so good.

Her hands pressed into my shoulders easing out the tension of the days events, Sakura's hands slid along my sides dipping under to my chest. I tensed up as her fingers grazed my nipples I almost let out a moan, gezz what am I a girl...Oh god she did it again.

"Hmmm..." I just let out something like a hummm..I-I need to stop her before I tackled her.

"Do you like this?" She whispered near my ear it was so seductive it made my member twitched and I couldn't help it I flipped her over, her legs wrapped around my waist as she giggled.

I kissed her hard on the lips stopping her from her laughs I was getting to horny and needed her to stop, but then I kinda made the mistake in thinking she wasnt a bit horny as well.

"Naruto." She whispered my name as she bit her lip, oh good god that was sexy.

At this point I was done I actually ripped her tank off, she couldn't stop laughing as I attacked her neck with my lips. She let a moan slip out which only got me going more, my hands trailed up her arms softly I took one of her mounds in my hand. Rubbing it softly tweaking the now hardened nipple, she gasped which I took advantage of as I put my tongue into her mouth. Rubbing my tongue with hers she moaned into my mouth, making me rube my hardened member into her.

"Na-ru-too...Oh god." She gasped out as a ground into her harder making her warmth between her legs grown wet, I could feel her threw my boxers I groaned as I pressed into her harder.

I wanted her I really, really wanted her I can't stand this but...I want to scream this isn't fair I want to be with her but I promised her not tell she's ready. That and we are just now entering high school her mother would kill me, Kakashi would kill me if we went past just dry humping.

"Sakura I think I need to stop." I told her as I gasped as her hand went to my ass and grabbed it hard."Sakura." I warned if she wasn't going to stop this was going to be a didn't stop her hands slipped into the waist line of my boxers this was a first for her and for me, dear god is she going to...Hello."Sa-KURA...ohhh." I cried out as her hand wrapped around my hard member, this made me tense I need to stop her before this went to far. I reached down to remover her hand from my lower half when she tugged on it, this made me jump and moan out her name again in a high-pitched gasp.

Her hand moved faster and I couldn't stop the deep breath that happened when her thumb rubbed the tip, I was gasping as she rubbed faster I could feel the pre cum coat her hand. The slick feeling was making it hard to hold myself up I needed to lean back, so I did thus my boxers fell from around my waist to my knees. I could hear Sakura gasp and then it all happened so fast I was on my back and she was using her hands to well...Finish the job.

"Sakura stop...I-If you keep going I wont be able to stop myself from jumping you." I told her flat-out she looked at me lust in her eyes and smirked, what is she smirking about.

"Well..why not-I mean we can, if your ready I'm ready?" She asked looking at me those emerald eyes showing no sign of fear, then it happened I stiffened and before I could warn her I cam and hard.

"AAHH...Sakura I am-I am so sorry...god..AAAHH." I couldn't help the moans and gasps that came out, the only thing I saw was her lick her lips that was it. I was done I pulled her up and kissed her, long and hard she is so damn sexy.

But of course this is when someone always comes in to mess shit up, and that's just what happened a knock on the door lead to us scrambling to get under the covers. Then a click and the door banged opened, I had managed to get my boxers back on thank god. Kakashi just walks right on in smirks at me and points to the wall, I blushed and then hid under the covers.

"So just thought I would let you know that I can hear you, and I'm sure Sakura's mom if she was here would be killing you right about now." He smiled and walked back out the door closing it behind him, this was to embarrassing for words but then Sakura laughing next to me just made me laugh as well.

"Whats so funny?" I looked out from under the covers to see her face red as a tomato.

"That was to good, oh man he's right my mom would have killed the both of us. So sex might need to wait huh?" She laughed but stopped when my hand met her thigh, I brought it to the heat in between her legs and rubbed my fingers in between the folds of her womanhood. She gasped as I clicked off the lights with my free hand, rubbing her threw her panties faster but I wanted to feel her. So I moved my hand earning a whimper of protest from the loss of my touch, but then she gasped out as my fingers slipped into her panties gliding to her wet warmth. I slipped my finger in between the folds of her warmth and rubbed the bundle of nerves, she was now gasping for air as my fingers moved faster.

"_Naruto...ahhh._" She whispered out trying not to speak to loud, not wanting to have Kakashi come back in here. I pinched the bundle of nerves softly earning a moan from her, she sighed as I started rubbing her again this was a good sigh a please sigh. Making me smile as I rubbed faster and harder, her body began to jerk roughly as she cam I felt the warmth flood onto my fingers.

I'm losing my control over how long I can last without her I want to feel her, be with in her and it driving me mad I could tell she was thinking nearly on the same lines.

"Sakura we can if you want?" I asked almost in a begging tone.

"Not to-night the moment was kinda messed up...I'm sorry." She whispered out still panting from her orgasm, I felt guilty for even asking now.

"Dont ever say sorry to me for telling me no." I almost snapped at her but held back I was guilty and mad that she would think I would be upset with her over that.

"Arent you mad?" Sakura flipped over on her side to face me.

"Never will I be mad at you for telling me no, if you're not wanting it you're not wanting it. I am fine with that I will never do anything that you're not wanting me to do, I mean yeah I'm a bit frustrated sexually but I love you and will never push you for it." I looked her in the eyes and smiled as she pulled me into a hug, snuggling up to me and kissing my neck as she flipped me to lay on my chest.

"I love you Naruto." I kissed her forehead as I stroked her arm.

"I love you Sakura very much." I received a kiss and she snuggled into me more making me sigh in content.

We both fell to sleep content with how things were both a bit frustrated about not having more fun time, but other than that content and happy in each others arms.

A/N: Hey guys I got this out as soon as I could sorry for the late updates, so I got your reviews and I love them thank you. I am so happy that you all are loving my chapters please keep reviewing, the next chapter is going to spice things up so look forward to next time all I cant wait to see your reviews.


	8. Naruto chapter eight for her I will

Naruto?Hmm?Do I own you? then thanks for crushing my dreams.

Hey guys listen I got really really tired and have been very busy with moving, I am going to a new apartment soon and have been so busy with paper work that I've hardly had time for my story. I do hope you like this chapter this will be one of the last ones in this story, I'm sorry but I think it's played out very well. Next chapter will have the year gap and all the fun stuff to go with it.

Chapter eight for her I will.

I groaned someone calling my name out in pain, I quickly sat up and looked around I wasnt in the bedroom anymore. I was in a cage of some sort...what the hell is going on I was in our bed together with Sakura? I look around noticing I was not the only one in the room... Kakashi?

"Dad?" I ran over to him but found that I couldn't get to far away from the wall due to a chain around my neck, I was chained to the wall.

"Naruto don't move to much the chain will only tighten trust me I've tried, I can hardly breath as it is." He coughed out sitting up as close to the wall as he could I could see the bruises on his neck, the pain in his eyes from lack of air this is bad.

"Whats going on?" I asked as calmly as I could this was bad really, really bad.

"I had been up with Tsunade talking to her about the wedding plans when they gassed us, I have no clue what they did to her or we need to think of a way out of this." Kakashi looked panicked almost to the point of breaking down, he was right we need to get out of here but how. Then the door clicked and the lights jolted to life as a switch was flipped, in walked the one person I never thought I would see.

"Sasuke?" I mumbled he couldn't have betrayed me he can't, he's my best friend whats going on?

He smirked and shut the door quickly behind him walking over to me with eyes so cold it sent a shiver down my spin, why is he here?

"Naruto you stupid fool why did you have to fight my brother? All you had to do was let him have her and none of this would be happening, now he has our parents locked up and is messing the company up. The only reason why he let me be was because I promised I wouldn't fight him, he already got to her Naruto he got to MY Hinata just the other day.I need to protect her she's locked up with my parent, please understand once he has his way with Sakura things will be back to normal." I listened to him talk this whole time my body stiffened with each word he spoke, his family Hinata the company all of it is at risk. All for one thing and it was my one thing my one person that made me happy, I will kill him nothing will stop me Saskue be damned.

"I will kill him Sasuke if he touches Sakura I will kill him." I growled out in an angry voice my teeth showing as I snapped at him, he backed away eyes wide with the first sign of emotions..Fear.

"Naruto I can't let you do that, he will kill my parents and Hinata if you're not under control and I think it might be too late." Sasuke's face darkened his eyes filled with shame and sorrow, what did he mean it might be too late?

"What do you mean?" I asked my voice still sounded so angry but it was a calm deep angry voice that made him tense up and step back more.

"I heard her screaming Naruto, for him to stop." He mumbled this I heard it Kakashi heard it we both looked at Sasuke in that moment one thought on our minds...Kill Itachi.

"Sasuke if your Itachi raped her I swear to whatever god we have I will kill you and him both!" I yelled out, Saskue took another step back away from me his face pale.

"Naruto I didn't help them." He nearly fell to his knees almost to beg for me not to hurt him.

"You didn't try to stop it, I understand your family is important to you Hinata is important to you. Damn it Sasuke I've lost enough people in my life to understand that pain, but Sakura is the love of my life the other half of my soul and you let your brother touch her. I will make you and him pay for this if she isn't herself anymore, if she's hurt I hurt you." I snapped out my eyes looking red with rage voice deep and husky with even more rage, I was shaking from all this information and needed to get free.

Sasuke backed up to the point of almost hitting Kakashi in the face with his back, Kakashi quickly grabbed him by the throat choking him tell he passed out. Kakashi fumbled with Sasukes body trying to locate a key of any kind, when he grunted that he found it he looked at me and smiled.

"Hold on I will get you out of that chain in a moment." He smiled as the lock came undone around his neck, he breathed in a deep breath his eyes and face becoming brighter with the walked over to me quiet as to not alert anyone of us actually getting out of our bonds, he unlocked me we quickly chained up Sasuke so he couldn't alert the others if he woke up. I Shoved a sock in his mouth from his own damn foot, smirking at the traitor who would taste his own nasty, sweaty sock.

Kakashi and I darted out of the room shutting the lights off once more, the hall was paved in darkness. I grunted in anger but soon our eyes were able to see somewhat in the dark, I pulled Kakashi's hand to my shoulder and lead the way.

"Naruto we need to find some form of a weapon." Kakashi whispered to me as we neared a door at the end of the hallway, I heard an all to familiar voice.

"Fuck you...I aint doing it this time, the last time one of us went to his room he nearly killed them!" Yelled out the cursing man.

"Hidan he's been screwing that girl all damn day, we need him for a mission you go and get him." The darker calmer voice said in an even tone, the only thing that got my attention was him saying Itachi was screwing that girl I almost blew it by rushing in to that room. Thankfully Kakashi gripped my shoulder as hard as he could, he was telling me we would kill that asshole if that was true.

"Pein I don't want to, he's got his gun and he's not nice when he's mad." Whined the man called Hidan.

"Just do it you stupid shit un." Okay who was that? They sounded almost happy.

"Shut the fuck up Deidara you damn asshole this is all your fucking fault, it should be you damn it." Hidan grumbled as he snapped at the man now known as Deidara.

"I don't care who does it just go do it NOW!" Yelled the man known as pain his tone was final no room to argue, hearing the sighs someone got up and walked towards the door we happened to be standing in front of.

"Fine you fuckers I will fucking do it...Fuck." Man this guys mouth is horrible, Kakashi and I quickly hide in the shadows and waited. Out walked a tall, buff, white haired, purple eyed asshole who I was going to kill if he got in the way of Itachi and me. Kakashi tapped on my shoulder motioning for us to fallow the tall Hidan, I nodded and pulled him along as we made sure to stay a ways back.

Going up the flight of stairs was hard since we had to open the door he went threw, I sighed inwardly at the fact that I was having to put all my training to use before I even got out of high school. Kakashi's grip on me tightened letting me know I needed to calm down before I blew it, so I took a deep breath and let it out slowly so I didn't alert the loud mouth.

Once we reached the floor Itachi was on Hidan opened the door and walked threw it, making sure he couldn't see us we waited a moment before going threw it ourselves. There was a pause we had waited to long and had lost sight of him, now what to do.

"Listen you can hear his foot steps." Kakashi whispered to me, patting me on the shoulder telling me to focus so I did.

Hidan had gone left his foot steps were light but you could hear them, so he wasn't as trained as the others were this was a good thing.

Naruto quickly went to the left following the soft but hearable foot steps, he stopped when he heard the knock on a metal door. holding still he waited for any sign as of life that came from behind, he heard a whimper and knew in that moment it was clenched his fists to his sides, Kakashi coming to hold one of his hands over Narutos to keep him calm.

"What is it I'm in the middle of something?" Came the smirking voice behind the door, it was smug and happy...Not for long.

I looked to Kakashi for a moment I was seething with anger it pouring out of my body like flames, he was just as mad as I was. We waited until Hidan replied.

"Dude Pein wants you down stairs now you little shit, he has a mission for us that we need to take care of." Hidan was more tame this time maybe even a bit scared of Itachi, the door opened just a crack light pouring out of it.

"Yeah and whats the mission about?" Itachi asked in his Uchiha bored voice.

"We need to go and steal some high grade weapons from a boat, at least that's what he was telling us we got a war coming man."You didn't even have to see this sick fucks face to know he was smiling about war, Itachi sighed in defeat.

"Fine be down in a minute." He closed the door locking it behind him, Hidan walked back the way we had come from. Kakashi and I hiding from him in a darker spot on the wall, that was until of course my stomach had to make its self known to the whole damn world.

...Growling, girggling...Shit.

Hidan stopped turned around and out walked Itachi, looking at him confused but with more anger on his face. Hidan stiffened and shook his head, heading down to the door with the stairs. Itachis walked past us smiling and acting to care free, oh I was going to burn him alive lets see him smirk then.

As the two of them walked into the stair well me and Kakashi waited for a long moment before we headed for the door, Kakashi pulling out the key that Sasuke had on him.

"You don't think its a skeleton key do you?" I asked him confused by his actions.

"Yeah I do, he only had one key and it went to both the door and the locks on our necks." Kakashi put the key in the whole both of us holding out breaths, it clicked and we quickly threw the door opened and shut it behind us.

"Oh god..." Kakashi's voice rang in my ears it was filled with panic, I quickly turned around to see not only my Sakura but Tsunade strapped to the bed.

"Sakura." I dashed over and noted that her clothes had been shredded same with Tsunade, but Tsunade's was much worse.

"Naruto?" Sakura blinked her blood-shot eyes and managed to pull off a small smile, relief and joy filled her emerald eyes.

"What did he do to you?" I growled out my fist clenched at my sides.

"He didn't manage to do anything but beat us, it hurts to move my left leg just a little." I could see her tears of pain as I touched it to remove the ropes that bound her to the bed.

"He hurt you and Tsunade, I'm going to fucking kill him I swear this on my life." I growled out as I cut threw the other ropes on her arms freeing her from the bindings for good, I picked her up in my arms cradling her to my body in a possessive way.

"We need to get Tsunade to a hospital I think she might got some internal issues, let go but we need to move fast." Kakashi whispered I was hardly holding on to my sanity at that point but I moved faster then he could have hoped.

We managed to make it out into the hall shutting and locking the door behind us as to make it appear as no one had gone in it,Kakashi held Tsunade just as close to his body as I was with Sakura. We made our way down the hall to the stairs quickly and quietly as we could made our way to the lower level, Kakashi opened the door just a hair to see if anyone was around. he waved to me that was the signal to move forward, we rushed down the hall our feet hardly meeting the floor as we did so.

I pointed to an open door so we both darted to it to see what it was, to our right was the opened door and looking out threw it we saw clearly the other members of the gang. They were all laughing about one thing or another, it was making me rather pissed in all honesty I was ready to kill them. Kakashi bumped into me to let me know we should wait here tell they leave, it took a matter of minutes for all of them to leave the hide out. Kakashi and I along with Sakura and Tsunade bolted from the hide out, Kakashi taking care with mapping out were it was at. We ran along side the road that was found ten minutes away from the hide out, quickly finding their way to the town that wasnt to far from that hell hole.

Rushing the girls into the hospital and informing the local police of the hide out Kakashi going with them to make sure they found it, I was waiting to hear any kinda news on the girls and from Kakashi himself. I sighed I needed a break from my life, but at least the girls were alright and hopefully Kakashi would come back with good news on the bust.

(Two damn hours later.)

Kakashe stepped into the girls room sighing in relief that I and the girls were safe, I looked up to him a smile was plastered on his face...Good news.

"They were all caught." He sighed out sitting down in the chair and shrugging off his heavy over shirt.

"What about Sasuke?" My teeth clenched in frustration that he helped with all of this.

"He was let free Naruto, along with his family and Hinata." Kakashi looked mad for a few moments before he looked to me with concern written all over his face."He told me he left the key where I could find it, said it was the only way he could help out and not get everyone killed." He popped his neck and back as he stretched his arms up, relieving some pressure I'm sure was there from stress.

"Whatever, he could have handled this better dad he just could have." I whispered angrily at him, I could see he agreed but what was done is done and there's nothing we can do about it.

"How are they?" He asked in a whispered.

"They could be better, but for the time they were gone they only sustain defensive wounds. Sakura took the brunt of it though,she really fought that asshole off dad. I am so proud of her, she is so strong." I breathed out in awe of my love, then I thought came to mind and I ended up blurting it out like an idiot."I think we should get married after she's out of here dad." His head snapped up his eyes wide and I could see his mouth agape as well.

"What?" He nearly yelled out but caught himself quickly and whispered harshly to me."Are you okay Naruto did you hit that thick head of yours or something?" He growled at me thinking I wasn't understanding what I was saying, but I was it was all so clear.

"You heard me Dad, I want her to be in my life more than she has been I want this wedding to happen." He grabbed me by the wrist and dragged me out of the room, down the hall to a smokers outs side ramp and stopped.

"You must think I'm stupid or something Naruto you're a kid, she a kid for god sake you don't understand what it is to be an adult!" He yelled at me and as I listened to him my anger rose inside of me tell it broke free.

"I don't understand what its like to be an adult are you shitting me, Kakashi really my father killed people including my mom dragging me with him. Not to mention tried to kill you and Sakura as well, I had to kill my own father for god sake. Oh and here's the kicker when I thought it was all done and over with that I could live a normal life, Itachi comes in and takes my girlfriend and her mother. Oh and US so you can shove your idea of me not being an adult up your ass, I get it I'm young she's young but you know what? She almost died more than once and so have I our lives have been short so far, why would I want to waste another second without her in it as my wife? I ask you that why?" Kakashi just looked at me bewildered for a slight moment before everything I said clicked, I don't call him Kakashi ever and he finally noticed I guess since he got up and walked away.

I was sitting back in the room when the door opened and in walked Gaara with a piece of paper in hand, or rather a stack of papers I was confused and went to ask when he slapped me over the head with them.

"Father says you are to look at all of these papers and sign each one."With that he placed the papers in my lap and walked away closing the door quietly as he left.

To say I was confused would be and understatement these papers were that of the proses to allow minors to marry, they gave you the right to be an adult and the parents would have to sign them as well. I looked down at the bottom of the pages each one signed by Kakashi, he some how managed to sign for Tsunade to since she's in a coma right now I dought it was her hand writing. I smiled to myself he really understood he was just mad at me for calling him out, that would be dad for you hates to confront the issues head on when he's wrong.

with in two hours time I had signed and dated all the papers after reading and rereading them to make sure I understood them, I looked up when the door cracked to my horror it was the one person I really didn't want to see.

"What are you doing here?" I snapped in a high whisper.

He flinched at the tone of my voice but kept coming in, closing the door behind him he walked over to the table I was sitting at by the window. He motioned to sit down in the empty seat I grunted my okay, much to my dismay he actually did sit down god I didn't want to do this here.

"I asked you a damn question and you will answer it or so help me I will kill you." I threatened my fist clenching the pen I held tighter my knuckles where turning white, he looked at me and gulped I could hear his foot tapping from nerves on the floor.

"I don't have much to say, I mean I do but you wont listen either way." He told me with his head down shame filling his every damn pour it was making me sick.

"Try me." I snapped I wanted answers.

"Itachi came to me told me about his plan said if I didn't help him get what he wanted he would get to the one things I hold dear, I knew then he meant Hinata. He said this all in front of her for god sake, he looked at her like she was his pray god she almost passed out. He had taken our family and moved them into a holding area, he had one of his stupid men do the same to Hinata. Naruto what would you have done in my place, I put that key in my pants to help you to help save the two of them. I never meant for any of this to happen I never wanted to hurt you, your my best friend for god sake and when you almost died I felt like I would to." He looked at me with pleading eyes I saw the seriousness in them, the truth he was saying but I was still mad so I did the one thing I could...I punched him and hard."Fuck." He whispered as his body flung to the floor and with that I stood up held out my hand, and smiled at him.

"You fuck up like that again my friend and it will be your last...Are we clear Sasuke?" I looked to him as he sat on the floor rubbing the now darkening mark on his face.

"Yeah and thanks because of you and Kakashi my family, Hinata they are safe now." He smiled taking my hand as I pulled him up and into a hug, we heard the door open both turning to see a teary eyes Hinata looking at the girls on the bed."They will be fine Hinata you can come on in, please have a seat I have some papers I'm still looking over." Sasuke cocked his head in confusion." I told Dad I wanted to marry Sakura after she was released from the hospital, which I have to fill out the paper work for." He nodded and sat at the table looking over the papers with me, Hinata sat down with the girls and quickly fell asleep holding Sakura's hand.

"She's been so worried about the both of them, so much so that she actually started to get sick. I convinced my family to take her in, that asshole of a father of her kicked her out when he heard of her family loves her my mother loves her more than she loves me I tell you makes me jealous." He laughed I couldn't help the snicker that came out at his pouting face, he smirked and smacked my arm giving him a growl of anger for it we sat in silence just look on at the girls before us.

"I just hope this is the last time we all end up in a hospital it's getting old." I sighed out in frustration.

"Yeah I hear that man, having you in one almost every damn year and now them its-its old." Sasuke rubbed his head as he walked over to Hinata placing a blanket over her back, making sure she was not shivering from the cold room.

I looked at Sasuke in that moment and saw what I think everyone else see when they look at me and Sakura, there was love there ample amounts of it..."You love her a lot don't you?" I couldn't help the question popping out this made his head snap up, as a soft smile finally graced his pale face.

"You bet your damn ass I do, and just like you I will do anything for her." We smiled at each other in that moment I forgave him, he was right we are just alike wanting nothing more than to have the women we love safe.

Nearly a week has gone by since the girls have been in the hospital, with no signs of waking up I was growing more frustrated by the day. Kakashi had stopped coming by after our fight I think he was still avoiding talking to me, he can be a big baby sometimes doesn't like being on the other hand came in his place holding Sakura's hand and making me feel like I wanted to hit him, I knew of his feeling for her but he and her never acted on anything. I know he asked her once if they could have something, but she had told him of her love for me and he back down. Still his love for her was something I still felt the need to worry about, not to mention get a bit jealous of since they were rather close.

"At this rate Dads going to have me in his face again you tell him he either grows a pair and faces me, or I'm done I will leave I will not have someone I care about do this shit to me again." I snapped at Gaara whose mouth hung open in shock as he told me once again Kakashi refused to come to the hospital.

"He's not sure how to face you." Was his plain answer in his husky monotone voice.

"I don't care..If he can't face me and be here for not only me but the girls over a short argument then fuck him." I nearly yelled out Gaara backed up bumping into the door as he pushed himself away and walked out, snapping back at me as he did so.

"Why don't you fucking deal with this on your own then, I'm done." He snarled out.

"Fuck." I whispered rubbing my hands over my face and hair sitting down in the now warren down seat next to Sakuras bed.

Two days later I was walking out of the lunchroom they had at the hospital holding a cup of tea when I bumped into the one person I had hoped would come to me, he looked flustered and upset his eyes a bit red from maybe crying or anger. I shrugged and kept walking drinking my tea as I went down the hall to the elevator, he followed me hissing angry words under his breath. Stepping in to the elevator and the doors closing behind us he finally started to fidget, what came next was the one thing I wasn't expecting...A nice firm smack on the back of my head.

"What the fuck!" I yelled dropping the cup of hot tea on the floor, it spilling down my hands at the same time burning the flesh a nice red color.

"How dare you sit there and act like nothing happened." He snapped hitting the emergency button to stop the elevator, stepping all to close to my personal space and making me back away from him.

"How dare you think that you can act like you understand what my life has been like." I snapped back.

He shook his head feeling the waves of anger come off him,"you know damn well I didn't mean it like that Naruto." His hands tangled in his hair his breathing coming in short ragged breaths.

I stepped farther back he wasn't okay right now and we are in an elevator this didn't feel right,"Dad whats going on?" I asked shaking from his temper he was hitting the wall, he quickly turned on me when I asked him the question.

"Whats wrong?WHATS WRONG? You want me to give you the long answer or the short one...Oh I know here I will just tell you. The state is thinking of taking you away from me since you keep getting hurt, or kidnapped they think I can't protect you. Oh and you want to get married you want to have her in your life so damn bad you can't wait tell you graduate, I mean for god sake Naruto how stupid do you think I am. I know you two love each other fuck the whole damn world could see it, but how dare you tell me that I wouldn't understand what you are going threw. If you havent forgotten I have been here with you since I got you, every damn step of the way." He was panting as he slid down the wall to the floor shaking and almost crying, he looked up to me I know at this point my mouth had to be almost hitting the floor." Naruto they want to take Gaara away to, I don't want to lose you both of you are the only people I call family.I love you." His hands held in front of his eyes as he held back the tears, I could hear him whimper as he felt me sit next to him on the floor.

"Dad." He didn't look up at me so I tried again,"Dad." Still nothing so I did the one thing I was good at, I made a dumb joke."Well at least you'll have more time for your porno books." I laughed out this got his head to snap up his eyes wide, I am not sure at this point if it was anger mixed with being amused or what.

"Naruto I love you, please I need you and Gaara your my sons." He whimpered again this made me worry was he actually serious about this, at his silent cry I knew it to be true.

"I am not going anywhere dad I'm old enough to tell the state no, and so is Gaara I love you to we will figure this out." I patted his shoulder and pulled him in for a hug."Dad everything is going to be fine." I whispered as I got up off the floor hitting the button to start the elevator again.

And I was right a few days later Sakura and Tsunade woke up, raising hell to the state about their opinions and how they should keep to themselves. Sakura cried for a few days about the pain she still felt not only on her body but in her mind, but after talking to several psychologists things got better. She had told me that he tried to do what he wanted with her, that even when she bit his neck he never faltered on hitting her or Tsunade. I got over my hate for the man who did this to her pretty fast when she found out I filled for early marriage, Tsunade almost killed me of course choking me tell I passed out was not fun at all. Sakura and the girls quickly put a wedding into plan and soon enough the whole thing was planned out, Sakura of course managed to get me to wait tell we were eighteen before marring her.

That been a whole two years a way made me a bit more nervous than I wanted, but for her I would do as she has asked and wait...sigh...even if it was killing me to do so.

"So tell me again why the colors are green?" I asked in a moment of confusion.

"Because you were going to ask for orange...I am so not doing orange for the wedding." Sakura smiled as she pulled on the tie around my neck, making it a bit more tighter then I would have liked.

I coughed out,"why don't we just do a normal color like red or pink. I can deal with pink if you want but please just not green, you got me looking like Gai and Lee here." I whimpered out my lower lip jetting out in a pouty puppy dog eyed way.

"Naruto." Sakura shook her head but walked away to talk to her ladies about something, moments later she came back looking please with her self that was never good for anyone.

"Saaakkkuuuurrrrraaaaa...What in the world do you have that smirk on your face for?" I cried out as she shoved me into the dressing room.

She huffed and walked away mumbling under her breath 'damn just hold on' and then she was gone, sighing deeply this was turning into a long day damn it."Naruto put this on," She hands me another suit but this time its colors are pink as I had suggested moments ago. I huffed but did so and was pleasantly surprised about how amazing I looked in the color, it was a bit tight on my body but that would be altered later on.

"Well ladies what do you think?" I asked doing a turn for them, hearing gasps I smiled and looked over to my soon to be wife raised eyebrow and all on my face.

"We are going to get this one please take his measurements down."Sakura stood up walking to me kissing me softly, I of course smiled into the kiss I love her lips on mine.

"Two more months babe and we will be married great right?" I laughed as she brightened up she was looking forward to it, to us being a family at last and maybe starting one of our own soon.

Two months passed by so fast just like the past two years we were now graduated from school, and starting on our new lives Sakura and I will be married in two days...God how time flies.

"Naruto the tux's are in and we need to leave now to pick them up, Sakura called and said she wont be home tonight or tomorrow and that you can't see her tell the wedding day." Kakashi said from the kitchen walking around the couch I mumbled my okay, and we set off as quickly as we could. Gaara and the others following closely behind since we have a huge party of grooms men, I was thrilled to see that the color on the tux's was perfect on all the males that had to wear it.

"Naruto you sure this looks okay on me, my youthful spirit feels depressed not being in green?" Lee moaned out in a sad tone now that got me to look up, and boom what I saw was Lee looking like a man. His hair was slicked back eyebrow plucked and his eyes for once looked normal instead of that crazy 'I am youthful hear me roar',eyes. The tux formed to his body showing off his numerous amount of muscles, the pink ask Sakura would say the sakura color looked really nice on all of us bringing out everyone's eyes.

"Dude you look hot okay, every girl in that damn hall is going to be all over your ass." Kiba snapped out making Lee blush and smile his bright blinding smile.

"As do you my friend look very dashing." Everyone laughed as they kept throwing complements at one another everyone at one point joining in and making a game out of it.

The day of the wedding came at last I was sitting in the grooms dressing room at the church Sakura loved so much, outside wedding was what we wanted and actually are getting. I breathed in the weeping willows that stood all over the church grounds, smiling as everyone that we have ever met showed up for the wedding. Rows of sakura blossoms tied to the chairs that sat on the freshly cut grass, the sun shinning high above us in the spring afternoon it was warm but not so hot that it was to much heat.

(Sakura in the brides dressing room)

"Sakura you look so amazing." Ino squealed as she jumped up and down in her floor length sakura blossom colored brides maid dress, her hair in long flowing blond curls makeup light pinks with glossy lips.

Sakura stepped out of the dressing room her dress was lace with embowered beading of flowers running from the heart shape top down to her stomach, her train long and flowing petals flowing in a perfect line from the bottom to her waist. No sleeves were needed for this dress it was strapless, she had on light pink makeup her lips painted a shade darker for the pictures. Her long pink hair was curled and placed in a half bun for the vial to hang off of, she looked stunning in her shoes that matched the dress to a T.

"So I look good yes?" Sakura smiled at all her girls, all of whom smiled and started to fight back the tears that threatened to spring forward.

"My dear you look amazing." Tsunade cried out hugging her daughter almost crushing her in the hug.

"Mom please the dress not to mention my future husband might be side if-coughs-I die before he marries me.-cough- Please let go." Sakura coughs out he plea's and is quickly released with an apologetic smile from her mother.

Tsunade sighs loudly and pulls her self together motioning for all the brides maids to leave the room cause it was time, she took one good look at her daughter who was smiling brighter than ever and walked out of the room. Sakura stood still for a moment trying her hardest to breath, she loved Naruto more than life its self but the nerves she felt were getting to her. Well that was until a certain red haired brother-in-law to be popped threw a window to her right, he looked dashing in the sakura colored tux the pink not washing him out at all.

"What are you doing Gaara?" Sakura asked as she put on the final touches of her makeup.

"Kiss me." Was his only reply to which was met with a death glare from Sakura.

"What?" She glared more standing up and walking to him.

"Kiss me." He yanked her towards him swiftly pulling her flush against his well toned body.

"No Gaara." She snapped this wasn't happening to her today.

Gaara looked at her calmly leaned down and kissed her with all the passion he had in him, she didn't kiss back but instead pushed away from him."I needed to know." He told her softly as she was quickly released from his hold, she looked shocked but not upset."I needed to see if I loved you, and if you loved me." He moved away slowly letting her have some space, and maybe giving her a chance to hit him is she so chose to do so.

"I understand I really do but you couldn't have done this like years ago?" She barked out a laugh with a sigh he ducked his head in shame.

"Tried to but things were always happening with you or Naruto, and I just wanted to make sure I could move on with no regrets from either of us." He smiled at her a knowing look in his eyes.

"Yeah it felt like I was kissing my brother which by all means I was you ass." She smiled and punched him in the arm making him stumble a bit, he grunted and fell on to the chair laughing.

"You're an ass and who's the one your really in love with?" She asked an all-knowing smile on her face, his cheeks turned a bright shade of pink as his eyes darted to hers.

"I met her a few weeks ago but I couldn't say anything to her tell I found out about us, I still had feelings for you and wanted them to be sorted out before anything else happened...Your not mad?" He looked to her shyly and smiled at her when her face brightened up, he was relieved when she laughed and hugged him.

"Hope you know I want to meet her after I get back with that brother of yours." She laughed as blanched at the thought of his family meeting his maybe girlfriend.

The music sounded and they both looked up to the door as a very nervous looking Kakashi walked in, he smiled at the two holding out his hand for Sakura to take. Sakura had asked him to walk her down the aisle because he was the closest she had to a father, he was thrilled and excepted her request.

Everyone watched as Sakura was walked down the aisle with Kakashi, Naruto looked at his bride to be with wide amazed eyes you could see the love in them so clear and wedding moved quickly the vows were said both almost yelling their I do's, and the kiss left many people laughing cause Naruto almost fell face first into the ground. He quickly fixed himself and kissed his wife, everyone cheering and laughing with hoots or howls.

The reception went smoothly with dancing and laughing people getting drunk and being taken home by others that were sober, Sakura with her husband at her side walked hand in hand to their waiting limo. Getting in waving their goodbyes to the others as they leave on their honeymoon, they were going to a skiing lodge in the mountains for three weeks.

Everyone else left own their own going home to change and sleep so they could be ready for work or whatever they had planned the next day, to everyone's surprise Kakashi went home with Tsunade all forgetting they lived with each other anyway.

(Five months later.)

To the shock of everyone around Tsunade had gotten married to Jiraiya, who had been in their lives since Naruto had seen him to do therapy. The two of them worked very well together you could hardly ever find one without the other, they were so close that neither would live long if the other were to pass on.

The other males and females in the group moved out of their old homes and into their own, getting jobs at the surprise of most the police station. Years of training to be able to protect themselves drove a strong will to protect others, Naruto became a captain in no time flat with his strength and ability to keep calm in tight spots. He learned well from Kakashi and the others like Iruka who became like a second father to him after he found out Kakashi's preferences , he was thrilled the man found someone anyone to love him.

Sakura was taking online classes to get a nursing degree, not really wanting to put the things she had learned to waste. She was doing well even with the fact she was now three months into being pregnant, Naruto being the amazing husband and father to be took amazing care of her. Late night cravings were easy to tackle he hardly slept any way, her mood swings were easy to detect and he was quick to get her the things she loved to calm her down. Everyone else was falling into place in life, Sasuke and Hinata already married two month after Sakura and Naruto himself were now starting a family of their own.

(One year later.)

A year later was filled with giggles from babies and laughter from adults, as life went on Naruto finally having the peace he always deserved. He Looks back every so often at the horrible time he had when he was younger, all the pain he had to go threw to get to the good he has now. He can finally after so many years walk to his mother's grave and tell her how his life is, how his son looks so much like him that its scary. Life was finally good for Naruto Hatake and he hoped with all he had that his son will be happy, and never have to go threw the life he lived.

"Hey Naruto you ready to celebrate the birth of your first daughter in a few months?" Asked a voice he knew was his fathers.

"Yeah I think I am dad, just nervous about the girl part sons are a bit easier to deal with." He laughed smiling at the man who stood beside him.

"Worried she's going to be a looker like your wife?" Kakashi laughed out rubbing his sons back.

"Hell ya I am, have you seen my wife she's fucking hot man." Naruto groaned out with a sigh.

"Don't worry you have guns remember?" Kakashi smirked at the thought of Naruto with a gun in hand at the door making threats to the boy who asks out his daughter in the future.

"Oh trust me their will be a baseball bat with nails in it and dried blood all over it, making it clear to who ever the punk is that he isn't touching her." He snarled out.

"Oh man already over protective of the little flower, I think with your blood and Sakura's you wont have to worry about her too much. She's also got a ton of uncles and aunts that will kill to protect her not to mention her big brother, she's going to be just fine in her life...All though on second thought if she's got Sakura's temper I would watch the way we protect her, she may actually try to kill us if we do too much." Kakashi looked almost pale at the thought of a tinny Sakura kicking his ass.

"Oh yeah your right she's going to be like her mother, or if we are lucky she will be nothing like either of us...Maybe she will take after Gaara and be all calm and quiet in a scary deadly way, that will drive the men away from her tell she wants one." Both of them looked at each other at the thought and paled, shaking the thought out of their minds as they slowly walk out of the cemetery to head to their homes.

"Well in any case she's got a great dad and mom who would do anything for her, I don't think you have to worry about her future she's in good hands with you." Kakashi smiled and patted Naruto on the head as he parted ways and walked up his drive way.

"Thanks dad, I needed to hear that." He waved his goodbye and walked to his own home, walking into the house he found his lovely wife eating a turkey sandwich. "Do I get one honey?" He smiled as he kissed her forehead, walking into the kitchen he smiled at the covered up food.

"You know I wouldn't make one for just myself, oh and your son said something I think you will smile about." She giggled at his face and the excitement of what it would be.

"Well what did he say come on don't keep me waiting?" He bounced up and down.

"Doggy." She laughed out as he sunk to the seat to her left face all downcast in sadness.

"Now he's saying doggy really? Sakura come on we need to push the daddy thing with him you got your mamma before anything else, I am dying to hear it from him." He almost cried out, Sakura was starting to feel bad their son was going on a year old now and still had not said Daddy.

A loud ear piecing scream blow threw the house making both mom and dad jump,"DADDYYYY!" Naruto jumped to his feet running up to his sons room slamming the door open to see his son, who just happened to be smiling at him as if he had never even yelled.

"Yes kiddo?" Naruto asked before walking further into the room.

"Up." His son cried out.

"Okay Yuri, okay up weeee goooo...Hahaha, that's my boy." Naruto laughed with his son as the boy giggled up a storm, Naruto never even noticed the happy smile on his wife's face at the site of a father and son who were pure sun when together.

A/N: So I have not updated this story in months and I feel horrible but, I have a good reason I was looking for a new place to live. I finally after months of looking found one and in my free time wrote out this nice long chapter for you, there is one more chapter after this it will not be this long but it will be long enough. I want to think you all for reading and I look forward to reading reviews on this, I once again didn't have a beta tester for this sorry for any thing that was done wrong or not to your liking. But hey I love this story so meh.


	9. Naruto chapter nine family

I do not own Naruto, I wish with all my heart I did but sadly I do not.

Last chapter guys its short but I think you'll like it.

Chapter nine Family.

Its been eleven years since my first child was born, he's growing into such and amazing kid. Straight A's in school his mother's temper to boot, not to mention he's more over protective of his shy sister then anyone thought he would be. Somehow are little flower came out shy and meek, but so talented in school it was scary how many grades she's already skipped.

The others in our group of family all settled down and had little families of their own, most the kids weren't old enough to do much, ranging from five to newborn. Poor Sasuke and Hinata found out that she couldn't hold on to being pregnant, her body was to week for it. So they ended up taking in children that needed a good home, Sakura had offered to help them with having a baby of their own but they refused. Sasuke and his damn ego couldn't take the little blow and I don't think Hinata's could either, she felt bad enough for not being able to why make her feel worse right?

"Daddy." My little Luna's finally home from school.

"Dad where back...And I got into trouble." Oh Yuri what happened to you this time.

Walking out into the living room I see my sweet daughter has cuts on her knee's, my face hardens at this and I look to my son who I see covered in marks.

"Okay I'm going to just say it...I had to beat up some kids cause they pushed her." Yuri shuffled his feet looking down at the ground not making eye contact, this was a lie and I knew that.

"Thats a lie son you want to try again?" He stiffened at that and I was a bit worried he never lies to me, ever.

"I-I...Dad Uncle Sasuke's kid pushed Luna, he was yelling about how she would be his and when she said she wasn't ever going to be with him he got mad." He trailed off biting his lip and trying hard not to cry.

"He did, did he?" I looked to Luna who nodded her head as she looked me in the eyes , son shifted and I could see as the strap of his bag moved his shirt off his should that there was a bite mark there."Did he bite you?" I quickly moved towards my son who flinched but never moved away as I quickly looked him over, yes indeed there was a bit mark and it looked painful.

After I cleaned them up and made dinner Sakura working a late shift at the hospital tonight it was my job to do the cooking, most the time that is. I made sure everything was done before I told Yuri to watch his sister, making my way out of the house to walk over to Sasukes I could see he was doing the same.

"Naruto." He greeted.

"Sasuke." I waved.

"Ours sons got into a fight." He said in a hushed voice as we met in the middle of the street.

"Yup seems that way." I said calmly.

"Hows your son?" He looked worried.

"Your son bite his shoulder so bad I actually had to take him to see his mom." He winced and sighed rubbing his neck.

"I am so sorry, he seems to have a bit of a crush on your little Luna." I gritted my teeth at that.

"Yeah well he pushed her when she told him no, I think you need to have a word with him about how to treat ladies." I snapped making him flinch aways a few steps.

"I know I know, I'm really sorry I truly am I have no clue why he would do that. I think cause of how he was always treated he fears being alone and rejected again, and when she told him no it was like he couldn't stop his fears from coming true." He looked to guilty it was hard to be made at him.

"Listen you and I both know my past is one fucked up mess after one fucked up mess, you don't see me treating anyone like he does. You need to get him some help Sasuke lIke Kakashi got for me, or he's just going to keep being an angry kid." I knew what I was talking about I had been there, I was that kid for a little while.

"I know and I promise tomorrow he will say how sorry he is and after that we go to talk to a doctor about his anger, and about his pain I am truly sorry old friend. Your son is okay isn't he and Luna hows she doing?" Sasuke stepped closer to me at this point things had calmed down.

"Yeah he's a bit upset about how Luna was knocked around, but she's okay I told him that she could go with him to his self-defense classes from now on.I think she's a bit freaked out about the fighting thing, she's always hated others getting hurt." I laughed out at this she was just a shy girl its going to be so hard for her to do this class.

"I'm glad how Gaara holding up?" Saskue looked down in sadness as he asked about my brother.

"Well he's got a little one to look after but all in all he's doing well, I asked him to move in with us for a little while so I can help him out and he agreed to it. So next week he'll be here for how ever long he sees fit, I'm looking forward to it actually." I told him with a soft smile on my face.

"I just can't believe that she passed away during childbirth, I didn't hear all the detail what happened to her?" Sasuke shuffled a bit uncomfortable with asking me this I guess.

"She just bleed out tearing of the lining something like that, it was too late for them to try and save her but they managed to get the baby out pretty fast. The funeral was last week he was taking it well, you could see the love he had for their son on his face. I think given the right time and being able to moron for his loss he will be okay, The others were there to Well all of them except Shino." I laughed a bit, until Sasuke looked up at me in confusion.

"Whats funny about that?" He looked almost angry in that moment.

"He was attacked by bugs." I said flatly.

"What?" Sasuke snorted a laugh out.

"Yup the poor guy had hundreds of bites on him from his bugs, he couldn't make it due to the fact he was so itchy." I laughed I was thinking of when I had walked in on him while he was in a bath of itching cream.

"Oh god no really?" He was almost falling over with laughter.

"Yup his lower half got the most of it." He fell hard laughing and grunting from the pain.

"Oh god no...Thats just not right man, how is he now?" Sasuke was trying but failing to catch his breath.

"Red and itchy all over still he called Sakura last night about his nuts being to itchy to sleep, so she had to give him something to help him sleep." I was almost falling on Sasuke at this point.

"Oh-Oh god my sides but damn it that just has to hurt, how the hell did that even happen?" He asked threw a fit of laughter that was almost cutting his air off.

"Oh you know spiders don't really like to be messed with too much, well he was cleaning out their houses and boom they fell right on him went right to the family jewels." I laughed falling on my ass, as the image of him covered in spiders flooded my mind.

"Nooooo...Your joking right?" I shook my head making him laugh even harder."They went like poisonous were they?" He quickly calmed himself down for this, shook my head to answer him.

"No, but they bits he got still caused him to have red itchy marks."He smiled and laughed once more.

"Naruto?" A female voice said from the drive way of my home.

"Yes honey?" I replied back.

"Why are you and Sasuke laughing in the middle of the street, where either of you could get hit by a damn car?" She growled out, at that we stood up shook hands and said our goodbyes. Sasuke promising to talk with his son once more before he went off to bed, I thank him also handing him Jiraiyas number. Walking up to my lovely wife and mother of my children she smiled and hugged me tight, I informed her of why I was in the road with Sasuke as we walked inside our home.

(Time really freaking flys.)

I watch as my grandchildren swing on the play set that I had set up in the back yard of our home, Sakura and I had retired from both our jobs a few years back. Our son became a doctor to my wifes great pleasure, he really took to medical after all the fights he kept getting to everyone's surprise joined the police force and became a captain in no time, just like her old man I was so proud. They both married right out of high school just like their mother and I, They had both found the loves of their lives.

Kakashi never got the chance to meet my grand kids he passed away when Luna turned fifteen, Iruka was not to far behind living for only a year longer his heart wasn't in it after Kakashi left. Gaara remarried and had two more children about four years after his first wife passed away, Sasuke and Hinata had a child of their own a year after our talk in the road, letting Saurka help them it was the best thing she ever could do for another human. They both grew old watching as their kids grew up and got married, they were happy and would come over often for dinner.

Ino and Shika ended up getting married so late in life but it worked out they had one very well-rounded son, who loved to laze around like his father. Their son also became a doctor, to everyone surprise that is.

Evey one seemed to be getting older and with age came the memories of the past, and questions from small children who wanted to know all.

Looking back on my life and seeing all the things I did all the things Sakura has done, the pain the joy, all the laughs and tears, everything it was worth everything I have just to have this kinda life.

Even though I had secrets in my past the love of my life broke all my walls down, finding them and healing them with who she is. Thank you Sakura for always being by my side, for supporting me in my pain and not running away as soon as it got hard.

I love you my dear sweet amazing women.

A/N: Thought I would do one more chapter, I know this story had like almost no sexual content sorry I kinda wanted to do a story that was all sweet and cuddly... I hope you all loved it as much as I have loved writing it, well see you all next time look for my next story if you like...Sasori and title yet just started writing it.


End file.
